Blood Bondage 3: Reunion
by duchessofbooks
Summary: A car accident puts Owen Grady into a coma. He then finds himself in the afterlife for dinosaurs and reunites with Aurora and the Raptor Squad. Their reunion is short-lived as a new peril threatens the afterlife and they must band together to fight it. Blue/OC/Owen
1. Prologue

**Blood Bondage 3: Reunion**

 **Prologue**

Owen Grady kept his eyes on the road, but fatigue was draining at his soul. He and Claire had spent several hours being interviewed by United States agents at some police station in the middle of Boston. They were questioned about the incident at Jurassic World that occurred a few weeks before.

Many other staff members of the now abandoned amusement park were also interviewed. Owen had a feeling that the governments of the US and Costa Rica were interested in re-starting the park all over again.

"With all due respect, those animals went through hell when Jurassic World came, and now you plan on caging them again?" Owen asked an agent, but he didn't seem interested in his statement.

The interviews were taken place in Boston and it was winter-time, the worst time of year to drive. Snow was coming down in thick flakes and it caked the road with slush. What's worse was that it was nighttime.

Owen and Claire were on their way to a hotel and they plan on settling in Milwaukee with Claire's sister and her family.

Shortly after they left Isla Nublar, Owen could not stop thinking about the Velociraptors he had raised from infancy. Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo had fought against the Indominus Rex, but Blue was the only survivor. However, Owen was not so sure if Blue made it through the night.

"It's my fault," Claire spoke up and Owen looks at her, "If I had not pressed Dr. Wu about creating the Indominus Rex, all of this would never happen."

"Don't blame yourself too much," Owen replies, "Some things were bound to happen."

"What do you mean?" Claire asks.

"You were pressured by public attendance. You just wanted to see more people come through those doors and wave their wallets in the air," Owen said, but Claire felt offended by this.

"Oh, so you are blaming me in all of this," she snaps.

"I am not, I'm just bringing up the facts. More people means more money and Masrani was placing you under a lot of pressure," Owen said, but Claire didn't bother to talk anymore.

"Please, don't get mad at me Claire. You know, I'm glad that the Indominus Rex caused a ruckus, the dinosaurs are free to roam the island for some time, before they are put into cages, again," Owen said, again.

"But what of your raptors? I thought you had a connection with them, but they're dead," Claire replies.

Owen began to think about that. While he was the raptor's alpha for some time, but the raptors did not love him. The only human they ever loved was Aurora, a woman who washed up on the island shore.

From day one, Blue became submissive to Aurora, mostly due to the serum that was injected into her. However, after the serum expired, the raptors still saw her as their alpha, but Aurora and Blue had an inseparable relationship. When Aurora was killed, she passed her leadership to Owen.

Blue was miserable and at times, she refused to obey Owen and tried to kill him a few times. Owen wondered if Blue really was dead and was with Aurora again.

Owen came back to the present when he noticed a pair of headlights of a big-rig heading straight for them! "Look out!" Claire cries out.

"Hold on!" Owen shouts and slams on the brakes. The big-rig honks its horn and its tires screech, but it would not stop. The next thing that was heard was the crushing of metal and the breaking of glass.

* * *

 **From the author: Okay, I lied, I'm not going to take a break for some time, so here comes sequel number 2! This suddenly came to me when I was taking a bath. Yeah, my imagination works at weird times.  
**

 **Anyway, what do you think? What has happened to Claire and Owen? Find out in the first chapter! Please leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1: Coma

**Chapter 1: Coma**

Two gurneys were brought in to Boston University Hospital. One had Owen Grady and the other Claire Dearing.

"Miss? Do you know where you are?" a doctor asks Claire. She was lightheaded, but she felt a lot of pain in her chest.

"Where...? My chest..." she said and the paramedics cut open the shirt she was wearing. Claire had seatbelt burns and bruises on her chest.

"Get some antiseptic," a doctor orders a nurse.

"Where's...Owen...?" Claire asks.

"Your husband is in the next room," the doctor, a middle-aged man said.

That got Claire's attention and she tries to stand. "Ow!" she exclaims and the paramedics place her down on the gurney.

"She will need a full cat scan, as well as her husband," the middle-aged doctor orders the others.

"Owen...is not...my husband..." Claire manages to say.

"He's not? Well, that's my mistake," the doctor said and writes something on a clipboard.

"What happened?" Claire asks. All she could remember was a pair of headlights heading straight for her and Owen.

"An eighteen-wheeler lost control and crashed head-on into you. It's a miracle that both of you survived," the doctor answers.

In the other room, Owen was checked on, but no matter how loud the paramedics were shouting, Owen did not respond.

They checked his pupils, but they did not respond to light. They poked him, but he didn't respond to pain. They checked his reflexes and his limbs responded, but Owen just won't wake up.

"I'm afraid he's in a coma," a doctor said to the others. They took Owen to get a CT scan and their suspicions were confrimed. Owen was indeed in a coma.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile in the dinosaurs' afterlife, all of the Velociraptors were screeching and chirping along with some other dinosaurs.

"Blue takes the ball and rolls it down to score, but it's not good enough! Shadow steals it right under her nose!" Aurora shouts and some of the raptors screech in dismay.

The Velociraptors were playing their form of soccer, a game that Aurora introduced to them and it became a hit.

They used a real soccer ball, something that Aurora thought of, and the raptors used their muzzles to push it.

Aurora was sort of a referee, but was also part of Blue's team.

A few days had passed since the dinosaurs won against the human invaders and now they were having fun with soccer.

Shadow rolls the ball with her muzzle towards Silva, but then Charlie steals it. The crowd of dinosaurs screech as if they were cheering.

"Don't huddle it Charlie!" Aurora shouts, but the young raptor did not listen and Aurora has to whistle.

The raptors stop and Blue, Delta, and Echo growl at Charlie. _'You can't have the ball all to yourself! You need to pass it!'_ Delta chirps at her pack mate.

 _'I was trying to pass it to Echo, but Moriko was in the way,'_ Charlie replies.

"That's why you have to take risks. Besides, it's just a game," Aurora said to her team. "Silva gets the ball back," she adds, taking the soccer ball and giving it to Silva.

Aurora whistles to resume the game and Silva rolls the ball with her muzzle. She passes it to Ulyssa and then she scores at the goal.

The dinosaurs howler and screech. Blue and her team were dismayed by this, but it didn't last long.

"Okay, Ulyssa's team has two points and Blue's team still has two. Just one more point and one team wins," Aurora points out.

 _'No screw-ups,'_ Blue and Ulyssa say to their pack mates.

Blue and Shadow stand in the middle of the field, waiting for Aurora to whistle. She does and both beta raptors go for the ball.

Blue gets it first, rolling it away and passes it to Echo. "Echo has the ball, will she pass it?! She rolls it to Delta! Oh, but it's not good enough! Moriko steals it!" Aurora shouts out commentaries.

Moriko passes the ball to Silva and she then passes it to Ulyssa, but then Charlie jumps in to steal it.

However, the ball gets stuck in Charlie's teeth! _'Charlie, not again!'_ Echo screeches and Aurora calls for a time-out.

Aurora checks on the ball and begins to pull on it, trying to it out of Charlie's mouth. "Alright, we pull in opposite directions like before. Ready? Pull!" Aurora orders and they began to pull.

Finally, after a minute, the ball was out, and Aurora lands on her buttocks. "There," she said to the young raptor, who was adjusting her jaw.

Aurora disposes the ball and grabs another one. "Since Charlie tried to steal it, I think Blue's team gets it," Aurora said to both teams.

Ulyssa and her team groan in dismay as well as some of the dinosaurs in the audience. "Ready? GO!" Aurora shouts and Delta takes the ball.

She rolls it towards Ulyssa's team's goal, but she passes it to Echo, who then gives it to Blue.

The beta raptor gives the ball a great push with her muzzle and she scores! The dinosaurs shriek in applause and Aurora shouts, "Blue's team wins!"

As for their victory, Blue's team was awarded with sweet berries, including Charlie's favorite blackberries.

 _'You caused a lot more trouble,'_ Echo chirps at Charlie, _'You don't deserve a reward.'_

"Now Echo, we all make mistakes and we learn from them," Aurora said, but Echo and Delta didn't agree to that.

 _'But Charlie made the same mistakes as before!'_ Delta screeches, but Blue growls at her.

 _'No fighting okay? Aurora has a point, so give Charlie another chance,'_ the beta raptor commands.

 _'What if she screws up again?'_ Echo chirps.

"She just needs some practice," Aurora answers and feeds Blue a handful of berries.

Then, Ulyssa comes into the circle and Aurora could tell that something was not right. _'I sense something, a newcomer,'_ Ulyssa chirps and Aurora and her pack could sense it, too.

 _'This one is unusual, it's as if this one is not completely dead,'_ Silva adds and the others snort in a reply.

"Shall we split up and find this newcomer?" Aurora asks and Ulyssa nods.

 _'Whoever it is, he or she should not be far,'_ Shadow chirps.

The two Velociraptor packs went off in different directions, Ulyssa's pack heading east and Blue's north.

Aurora locates her spear, which was decorated with colorful feathers. "If it is an intruder, don't show too much mercy," Aurora orders her pack and they went off.

* * *

 **From the author: What do you think?! The soccer match was just some silly thing I made up! Got to have some entertainment in the afterlife, especially for dinosaurs.**

 **As for poor Owen, where will he end up? In both body and soul. Find out next time! Please leave reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2: Are you Real?

**Chapter 2: Are you Real?**

The first thing that Owen took note of was the cave he suddenly appeared in. He remembered driving with Claire and an eighteen wheeler crashed into them.

He had no idea where he was, but the minute he stepped out of the cave and saw the herds of dinosaurs he thought he was back in Jurassic World.

"No, no this is not right," Owen said to himself.

He looks and walks around the place, wondering if it was all a dream. "It has to be," Owen said, again, and notices a herd of T. Rexes.

To his astonishment, the T. Rexes were interacting with some herbivores, but they did not eat them.

Owen then crawls on his stomach towards them. He had a hard time believing that this was real.

However, he stops when he sees a baby T. Rex playing with a few juvenile Brachiosauruses. They were really having fun, the baby T. Rex was not chasing them or anything.

Owen could not believe what he was seeing. He presses his eyes shut and opens them again, but the young dinosaurs were still there.

Then, Owen felt a tinge that something was watching him and he dares to look up. Right above him was an enormous adult T. Rex!

Owen stood very still, but that didn't work as the T. Rex roars and opens its jaws wide. Owen dashes away in time and begins to run fast, but the T. Rex was close behind him.

Elsewhere, Aurora and Blue, who were scouting the meadows heard a T. Rex roar. "Listen," Aurora said to the beta raptor.

They heard something else, not a dinosaur roar, but a shout, "Stop!" It was definitely human and the two hurry towards the source.

Owen continues to run, but the T. Rex was hot on his tail. Suddenly, he trips and falls. The T. Rex stops in its tracks and stares at Owen.

It opens its jaws, again, but then, two figures step in front of it. "Whoa! Easy boy!" a woman's voice shouts.

Owen then hears chirps and screeches, almost like a big bird. "Settle down! Take it easy!" the woman shouts, again. The T. Rex stops and stares at the two figures. Owen realizes that one of them was a Velociraptor, which was chirping at the T. Rex.

Then the T. Rex goes away and the two figures turn to stare at Owen. He thought he had lost his mind when he saw it was Aurora and Blue.

"Owen?" Aurora speaks and Blue chirps. The raptor stares at him with her yellow eyes and begins to sniff the air.

Owen stands up on his feet, still staring at the two. "Aurora? Blue?" he asks, he was astonished.

Suddenly, something crashes through the brush, and more Velociraptors appear. _'It's a human!'_ Silva screeches.

 _'Wait a minute! We know this human!'_ Echo replies and she and her pack mates stare at their former alpha.

Owen then starts to bang his fists against his head. "What are you doing?" Aurora asks him. He continues to hit himself with his fists.

"This has to be a dream. I must be dreaming," Owen replies and looks at the raptors he raised from infancy and at Aurora. "You died," he adds.

"Yes, we did die," Aurora replies and then, Ulyssa appears.

"Holy shit," Owen whispers upon seeing the big raptor.

"It's okay, she won't hurt you," Aurora said and asks Ulyssa, "Is he really dead?"

 _'No, he's not,'_ the big raptor answers.

 _'How do you know?'_ Charlie asks.

 _'I can see it in his aura. You might not see it, but he has a semi-light aura around him. I think he is dreaming,'_ Ulyssa answers in chirps.

Aurora steps up to Owen, "You mind if I touch you?" she asks. He shakes his head and Aurora touches his cheek. Owen was real and he also touches her cheek.

"You're real?" he asks and Aurora nods.

In an instant, Owen's face changes from confusion to delight. He exclaims out loud and takes Aurora in his arms and hoists her up. "Oh my God! This is no dream! You're alive!" Owen shouts and hugs her.

The four Velociraptors came up to him and he gently touches them. "Blue! Charlie! Echo! Delta! Oh man, I thought you were dead!" Owen exclaims.

"Owen stop! We need to tell you something!" Aurora shouts over him and he calms down. "Owen, we actually are dead. You are in the afterlife for dinosaurs," she said to Owen.

"Afterlife?" he asks, but then he remembers the crash. "Does that mean I'm dead?" he adds.

"Ulyssa says you are not. Did something happen in the mortal world?" Aurora asks him.

"Yes, I got hit by an eighteen wheeler," Owen answers. Aurora looks at him and back at Ulyssa.

 _'Ask him if he saw a bright light,'_ Ulyssa speaks to Aurora.

"When you were hit, did you see a bright light, like when you die," Aurora said to Owen.

"The only light I saw were the headlights of the eighteen wheeler," he answers and Aurora begins to think.

 _'Poke him with your spear,'_ Shadow tells Aurora.

She takes his hand and pricks one of his fingers. "Ouch!" he exclaims as blood began to flow out. Ulyssa notices the blood and looks at Owen with a curious eye.

 _'What is the term for when you are in an eternal sleep?'_ she asks Aurora.

"In a coma?" Aurora answers and stares at Owen. "I think you might be in a coma," she tells Owen.

"Oh shit," he curses, "What about Claire? Is she here?" he asks, but Aurora was confused of who he was talking about.

"You are the only newcomer we have found. Maybe she was lucky, or she might be somewhere else," Aurora said and Owen looks at her in confusion.

"What do you mean somewhere else?" he asks, again.

"I mean maybe she is in Heaven or..." Aurora didn't want to upset Owen, but she says, "In Hell."

"In Hell?! No way! If she is in Hell, then I'm going-" Aurora slaps him hard across the face.

"I said 'maybe'," Aurora said and Owen rubs his sore cheek. The woman turns to Ulyssa and asks, "Is there a way to know if someone is still alive?"

 _'Yes, follow me,'_ the big raptor chirps and leads them towards the south jungle. Aurora takes Owen's hand and pulls him along with the raptors in tow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the hospital, Claire sat in a wheelchair as her right leg was broken and her chest was wrapped in gauze. She stares at Owen, who was in a bed, a heart monitor beeps, and an IV pack drips slowly into his arm. His face had cuts from the flying glass.

He looked so peaceful as he sleeps, but Claire had a hard time believing that Owen was in a coma. Her eyes tear up, she wishes that Owen would wake up soon, but she had read that some coma patients woke up many years later after an incident.

"Miss Dearing?" a nurse comes into the room, "We contacted your sister, she's on her way here at the first available plane ride," the nurse informs Claire.

"Thank you," she replies and wipes away the tears. "Tell me, did you have coma patients here?" she asks.

The nurse begins to think and replies, "No, not that I can remember. Don't worry, Mr. Grady will wake up eventually."

Claire wanted to curse at the nurse, she was lying. Owen was not going to wake up any time soon. The nurse leaves the room and Claire slowly moves the wheelchair to the window. She watches the gray clouds move in and it begins to flurry tiny flakes of snow.

* * *

 **From the author: Wow! Owen in the afterlife with Aurora and the raptors! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3: Answers

**Chapter 3: Answers**

The Velociraptors with their human companions trek through the south jungle to a pool of crystal blue water.

"What is this?" Owen asks, but Aurora shrugs her shoulders.

She turns to face Ulyssa and asks the same question. _'Let him have a look,'_ the big raptor chirps in a reply.

Aurora points to the pool, "Ulyssa says to take a look," she replies and Owen slowly walks to the edge. Aurora also walks with him.

When they see Owen's reflection, his face features cuts and bruises. "Damn, what the hell happened to me?" he asks, touching his face.

Aurora looks at him, but he had no cuts or bruises and she looks at his reflection, again. Then, his reflection disappears and something appears before them.

They notice Owen, but in this reflection it shows him in a hospital bed. "Is that me?" he asks Aurora.

"Yes, I believe it is," she replies and points to something or someone. A woman with short red hair in a wheelchair and Owen gasps.

"That's Claire!" he exclaims and he looks over her. "Is she alive?"

"Yes, you two must be in a hospital. You are in a coma," Aurora answers and the scene disappears.

Owen sits on the ground and exhales. "Wow, guess I am in deep shit," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Aurora asks and Blue comes to her side.

"Have you ever read stories about people not waking up from a coma until many years later?" Owen asks in return.

Aurora shakes her head, but replies, "That might not happen to you." She turns to face Ulyssa, "Do you know when he will wake up?" she asks.

 _'I don't have the foggiest idea,'_ the big raptor answers. Aurora looks back at Owen.

"No idea?" he asks and Aurora nods. Owen rubs his face and eyelids as if in frustration.

 _'Tell him that it's really not bad to be here,'_ Blue chirps to her alpha.

"Owen, the afterlife is really a wonderful place to be in," Aurora speaks to him, but he appears to not be listening.

"Please Owen, you can whatever you want here," Aurora adds and Owen looks at her.

"Like what exactly?" he asks.

The raptors then began to chirp all at once. _'Soccer! That is always fun!'_ Charlie chirps.

"Okay, I have no idea what they are saying," Owen says to Aurora.

"They said that there are plenty things to do. I just introduced soccer to them and-" "Soccer? Dinosaurs playing soccer?" he asks and Aurora nods.

"The raptors are getting the hang of it," she replies and Owen chuckles.

 _'Should we tell him about the magic here?'_ Blue asks Aurora and she begins to think.

Then, as if on cue, there was grumpling noise, and Owen pats his stomach. "I thought you never get hungry in the afterlife?" he asks Aurora.

"I guess I should tell you," Aurora said and explains to him, "This river is actually the afterlife's source of magic. It grants anything you want. Go ahead, give it a shot."

"Okay, if you say so," Owen replies in a skeptical tone, "I wish for a nice, juicy steak," he said.

Out of nowhere, a plate with a big piece of steak appears in Owen's hand. "Holy shit! Did that just happen?!" he exclaims and Aurora nods.

Owen touches the steak with his finger and tastes the juice on his finger. He then bites on the steak, taking a chunk into his mouth.

"Smaller bites Owen," Aurora commands, "Do you want to choke to death?"

Owen ignores her and chews on the piece in his mouth. His face features expressions of surprise and amazement. "Damn, this is good," he comments and takes another bite.

"What are you, an animal?" Aurora chuckles on the way Owen eats.

Owen finishes the steak and the plate disappears. "Okay, I want a big bottle of-"

"Before you say anything, don't take advantage of the magic here," Aurora warns him.

"All I want is a big bottle of beer," he said and sure enough, a bottle of ice-cold beer appears in his hand. "Sweet," he adds and he begins to drink it.

 _'If he wants more foolish wishes, he'll be kicked out of here,'_ Ulyssa chirps at Aurora.

"I'll tell him," Aurora replies and walks up to Owen. She removes the bottle out of his hand and begins to explain.

"Owen, before any of us came here, Ulyssa and her pack fought with human invaders. They were determined to destroy this river because it drove them mad.

"This river does more than just grant wishes, it grants immortality and heals any injuries. A gift like that, this river needs to be protected from anyone or anything with a black heart.

"You see, before you came, more human invaders came and we had to wipe them out before they knew of the magic here," Aurora explains to him.

Owen looks at her and then at the raptors. He then looks at the pool and the river that fed its water.

"And another thing, we fought the Indominus Rex," Aurora adds and Owen's face lights up.

"Are you serious?" he asks and Aurora nods.

"If it drank from the river, it would be impossible to kill it, and this afterlife would've been doomed," she said.

Owen looks at her and begins to think. "So, I should only ask for wishes that are not stupid," he said and it was not a question.

 _'If he wishes for more of that beer, I think he will get fat,'_ Blue chirps after she sniffs the bottle.

Aurora laughs at this and she tells Owen, "Blue says that you should not wish for beer all the time, otherwise you'll get fat."

"Hey! I'm not fat, I'm buff with muscle!" he exclaims and Blue chuckles.

"We're just warning you, because the one thing you don't want to do here is eat and get fat," Aurora replies and Owen shakes his head.

"Can I have my bottle back?" he asks and she hands it over.

He finishes the last of it and the bottle disappears. "Whoa, this place is magical," Owen comments. "Just out of curiosity, where do you sleep?" he asks.

Aurora stands up and the raptors gather around her. "Just follow us," she answers, but Owen looks at the four raptors.

Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo look at him with a curious eye. Aurora looks at them and says, "Be gentle with him. He is your former alpha."

The four raptors stare at him and Owen holds out his hand. Blue steps closer to him to touch his hand and he gently pets her.

"Hey Blue, I've missed you girl," Owen said to her and she begins to purr. Then the other three raptors come up to meet him.

Charlie gently nudges him with her muzzle, while Echo and Delta receive pats to their heads. "I thought I never see you girls, again," Owen said and turns to face Aurora.

"You know, I've missed you, I'll admit," he adds and Aurora nods.

"I missed you, too," she replies and the group leaves Ulyssa and her pack in the south jungle, heading for their private sanctuary.

* * *

 **From the author: No action yet, but there will be a little later! Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4: Home

**Chapter 4: Home**

Aurora and the four raptors lead Owen out of the jungle towards their private patch of land. It was no longer a campground.

"Holy cow," Owen comments upon seeing an enormous tree. There appeared to be some kind of house structure built around the tree.

The house was made of bamboo and other types of wood. White curtains sway in the wind and Owen saw that there was no door, it was just open.

"I guess it's a good thing we upgraded before you came. We just had a campground, but we decided to level up," Aurora said to Owen and they, including the raptors enter.

"Whoa, you let them in?" he asks.

"Sure, they have their beds in here," Aurora answers and Owen enters. He felt like he entered an exotic hotel as there were enormous beds with mosquito nets.

"They sleep on mattresses?" Owen asks when he saw the white foamy beds.

"Yup," Aurora said and Charlie demonstrates by curling up in her bed.

 _'So cozy,'_ the young raptor chirps.

"Wait, there's four, where do you sleep?" Owen asks Aurora and she points to the one near her.

"Blue and I sleep together, look," she says and the beta raptor goes through the mosquito net and curls up. Aurora goes and cuddles up with the raptor with her head on Blue's neck.

"I insisted that Blue get her own bed, but no, she would not have it. So, she is kind of like my guard dog," Aurora adds.

Owen was amazed by Blue's behavior, but mostly on the luxury the raptors were treated to. "So, you completely spoil them?" Owen asks Aurora.

"Owen, animals want one thing: love. If you offer affection to them, they'll treat you the same way. Blue and her sisters grew up in an enclosure for most of their lives, so they wished to know what it's like to have freedom at all times. You know that, don't you?" Aurora replies.

"Yes, I do. You just happen to take the affection part to a higher level," Owen says and Aurora nods.

"Guilty, and I will say this, I never got to experience love and freedom when I was young," she said and Owen shows a confused face.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

Aurora looks down and Blue gently nudges her. "When the human invaders came the last time, my 'parents' were among them," she said and Owen stares at her.

"And what were they like?" he asks, again.

"You would've blown a fuss. They never loved me or my sisters, yes I did have human sisters. My parents sold them to brothels, but they sold me out to Lewis," Aurora explains and Owen slams a fist on the wall.

"My father wanted to kill me really bad, my mother was just following his orders. At least, I think so," Aurora adds.

"Damn bastards, and they ended up in Hell?" Owen asks and Aurora nods. "Man, I'm sorry," he adds.

"Don't be, I'm grateful that I have amnesia. I really didn't want to remember those horrible memories," Aurora replies. Blue places her head on Aurora's lap and she pats her muzzle.

Owen looks around the place, there were no other beds. "Do I have to sleep with one of them?" he asks, pointing to the other three raptors.

 _'He's not sleeping with me!'_ Delta snorts.

 _'Me either!'_ Echo and Charlie reply.

"Oh girls, I have spoiled you too much," Aurora said and gets out of bed. She shows Owen a hammock made of colorful ropes. "You ever slept in one of these?" she asks.

"Yup, it's been a while, let me see if I can get into it," Owen replies and sits down in the hammock. He straightens up and relaxes. "This feels good," he comments.

"The nights can get pretty cold, so I'll get you a blanket and maybe a pillow," Aurora said and opens a cupboard that had woolen blankets and pillows. She sets one of each by the hammock and Owen gets out.

"It feels like I'm in an exotic hotel," he admits and walks around.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything exotic yet. Wait until tonight and I'll show you," Aurora replies and opens up a pantry and then an ice box. Owen watches as Aurora pulls out some vegetables and a few pounds of frozen ham.

"You cook?" Owen asks and Aurora nods.

"We don't wish for food all the time," she replies and Owen walks into the area that serves as a kitchen. He saw a cast-iron stove and Aurora cleans out the ashes and starts up a fire with new wood.

"May I help in some way?" Owen asks.

"Yeah, go outside and bring in some wood. You might need to cut some up, there's an axe," Aurora replies and turns to Echo, "Can you lead Owen to the wood pile?" she asks.

"I can find it," Owen replies and heads outside, leaving Aurora and the raptors.

He finds the wood pile by the edge of the jungle. There was an axe and he figured he could cut some up. Owen begins by placing a big piece on a plank and cuts it with the axe.

The sun was disappearing behind the trees, it was getting close to sunset. Owen looks up at the receding sun before returning to work.

He stops when he hears a noise, something was in the jungle, and he stays very still. He then sees a herd of Stegosaurus walking pass him without even acknowledging him.

"Wow," Owen whispers to himself. Some of the Stegosaurus roar, but they just pass by him. Owen gathers the wood he cut up and returns to the raptors' house.

"You look excited, what happened?" Aurora asks.

"I saw a herd of Stegosaurus, they just walked pass me," he replies and Aurora chuckles.

"If you don't bother them, they won't bother you," she informs him and opens an iron door.

"What's that?" Owen asks.

"That is for heating up the bath," Aurora replies and shows him up the steps of the tree.

There was a big, blue and turquoise colored tile tub, surrounded by tree branches that supported the tub. Owen saw that there was an opening that showed the tops of the jungle's trees.

"Holy shit, you really have upgraded," Owen said, but then, something was poking him. He turns to face Blue, she was carrying a bucket of water in her mouth. He then notices the other raptors, they also had buckets.

Aurora takes them and fills the tub. "I think two more trips will do," she said to the raptors. They take the buckets and leave.

"You put them to work?" Owen asks and Aurora nods.

"I can't do everything by myself," she answers and adds, "It's going to be a nice night to take a hot bath."

The raptors return with more water and Aurora fills up the tub all the way to the brim. "Very good," Aurora said to the raptors and pats their heads. They return downstairs and Aurora begins to cut up the vegetables. She puts them on a cookie sheet and places it in the stove, where the few pieces of ham were cooking.

Aurora had Owen make up the fire for the bath. She shows him an oval paper fan and have him use it to fuel air to the fire. "It's much better than using your own breath," she tells him and Owen agrees to that.

The raptors were outside, doing patrol. Just then, a powerful burst of wind sent the four tumbling to the ground. The house shook and Aurora and Owen held down the curtains.

The hurricane-type wind passes and all was quiet. _'That was quite an experience,'_ Delta chirps as she stands on her feet and shakes off the dirt.

"Dinner!" Aurora calls and the four raptors enter back inside. The four took their own piece of ham and take them outside and begin to eat.

"What about you?" Owen asks. Aurora shows him the vegetables that had been cooking in the stove.

"I guess you can say I became a vegetarian, want some?" she replies as she scoops some vegetables in a bowl. Owen nods and Aurora offers him some.

They sit by the opening, watching the four raptors eat their pieces of ham and cleaning off their talons.

"Okay, I think we can gig this up a bit," Owen said and out of the blue, a bottle of tequila appears. Aurora rolls her eyes and the raptors notice. "C'mon, give it a shot," Owen insists and pours some in a shot glass.

Aurora was afraid, but she takes a sip. She then spits it out, "Good God, what is this?!" she exclaims as the alcohol burns her mouth.

"It's tequila," Owen replies, taking a shot and bites into a piece of lime.

"I never had anything like this," Aurora said, taking a drink of water.

"You remind me of Claire, she never drinks alcohol, it's all part of her diet," Owen said, screwing the top back on the bottle.

They finished dinner and Aurora prepares the bath. It had gotten completely dark and Aurora lights a few lanterns. "Damn, it's pitch-black out here," Owen said.

"This is what dinosaurs experience at night," Aurora points out. Then, they hear moaning sounds, "Good, right on the tick," Aurora adds and sheds her outer clothes.

She enters the tub and stares out the window. Owen sheds his clothes, but not his boxers, and he steps in. He is taken by surprise by the hot bath, but relaxes. The four raptors curl up with their heads and necks on the tiles. "That's how you keep warm?" Owen asks, but they didn't answer.

He stares out the window with Aurora and he hears the moans getting louder. "Look," Aurora said, pointing to something that came out of the treeline.

"Brachiosaurus," Owen replies and he sees more of their heads. The long-neck dinosaurs were singing their iconic moans and Owen was in complete awe of the scene.

"Damn, so this is what it's like to live in the afterlife," Owen said to Aurora. She was sure that he was jealous of her and the raptors for living in such a wonderful place.

Some time later, the bath water got cold, and Aurora and Owen step out. They dry off and patch up for the night. Charlie, Delta, and Echo get into their beds and they curl up with their tails. Aurora places wool blankets on them.

Owen gets into the hammock and stares out at the crescent moon. Aurora and Blue get into their bed, the raptor curls her tail around her alpha and Aurora places her head on Blue's neck.

"Good night Owen, see you in the morning," Aurora said before succumbing to sleep.

"Good night Aurora," he replies and listens to the Brachiosaurus' moans before he drifts off to sleep.

Elsewhere, in a patch of forest, something crashes through the trees, sending them to the ground. Birds shriek and fly away as the creature strolls around the forest. Its red eyes glint and it disappears into the blackness.

* * *

 **From the author: This is my favorite chapter, mostly because of the house I described. I would like to live in a tree house like that. Anyway, I hope that the ending part has people on edge. What was it? Find out later!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Something's Wrong

**Chapter 5: Something's Wrong**

Owen and Aurora awoke to a chilly morning. The raptors didn't get up right away. "They are always like this," Aurora said to Owen.

"Lazy?" he asks, but the raptors hear him.

 _'We're not lazy!'_ Delta screeches.

"Easy Delta," Aurora warns and gets dressed in jeans, an orange T-shirt, and shoes. She then pulls out some chicken and the raptors step out of their beds.

They each take a piece and head outside. _'Aurora!'_ Blue screams out and she runs outside with Owen following behind.

To their surprise, they saw an enormous foot print, that of a T. Rex. "I didn't feel the ground shake last night, did you?" Aurora asks Owen and he shakes his head.

"This is so weird, no T. Rex has ever come close to here," Aurora said, touching the mud. Both she and Owen examine the footprint size.

"This is way too big to be a T. Rex," Owen replies and Aurora nods and she turns to face the raptors.

"Did any of you feel or hear something last night?" she asks, but they reply that they didn't.

"How strange," Owen said. He looks at the footprint and walks away. Both he and Aurora went back into house where she made oatmeal with raisins. "Damn girl, don't you eat any meat?" he asks.

"I did say I am a vegetarian," Aurora answers and Owen eats a bowl of oatmeal.

Once they were finished, the raptors outside began to screech and howler, again. "Now what?" Owen asks and he and Aurora go to look. To their surprise, a group of Pachycephalosaurus emerge from the jungle.

"Oh my gosh!" Aurora exclaims as she saw some of them with open wounds. She and Owen run up to one, but it screeches. "Easy boy, I want to take a look," Aurora insists and the Pachycephalosaurus calms down.

Aurora and Owen look over the wounds, "These are bite marks," she said and she gently applies some water from the river. The wounds began to close up. "Blue, can you ask him what happened?" she said to the beta raptor.

Blue obeys and chirps to the hard-skull dinosaur. It replies in moans and screeches. _'He says that this giant T. Rex came out of nowhere earlier this morning and attacked him and his pack,'_ Blue translates.

"Giant T. Rex? Ask him how big it was," Aurora replies and Blue talks to the dinosaur, again.

 _'He said he wasn't sure, but he said it had white and blue skin,'_ the raptor chirps. Then more of the Pachycephalosaurus screech and howler.

 _'Some of them said that there were two giant T. Rexes,'_ Charlie translates.

"Two giant T. Rexes?" Aurora replies and she looks at Owen. "You don't think it is the Indominus Rex?" she asks him.

 _'That is not possible, we killed it,'_ Echo chirps in disbelief.

"Owen, did the I. Rex have a sibling?" Aurora asks.

"Yes, but it ate the sibling," Owen answers and Aurora gasps in horror.

Just then, a rustling noise was heard and some Velociraptors appear out of the brush. They were not Ulyssa and her pack, but a different pack. One of them was male and he had tiger-colored skin.

 _'Who are you?'_ Blue asks, growling.

 _'I am called Lightning, Ulyssa sent me,'_ the male raptor answers. He introduces his pack, Argo the beta, Siren, Argo's mate, Viper and his brother Hooper, and Blackjack. Argo had green and brown scaly skin, while his mate Siren had a bluish hue.

Viper and Hooper were identical with black spots. Blackjack had black streaks forming from his eyelids down to his tail.

 _'What does Ulyssa want?'_ Blue asks Lightning. The alpha male sniffs the air around the female beta.

 _'Something has happened last night, your alpha must come and see,'_ Lightning answers. Aurora nods and turns to Owen.

"We better go," she said to Owen. They take what was needed and they follow Lightning and his pack into the forest.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the real world, Claire was with her sister, Karen and her family. They had arrived in Boston the night before and headed straight for the hospital.

"So, your boyfriend might not wake up?" Gray asks his aunt.

"Gray! Don't say something like that!" his father, Scott scolds him.

"But I read-" "Gray, don't bring up facts," his mother insists.

Owen's condition remained the same since his arrival at the hospital. He still had not regain consciousness of any sort.

"I don't know what to do," Claire said to her sister.

"He has to stay here, so that the doctors can keep an eye on him," Karen answers, "You can come home with us," she adds.

Claire did not want to leave Owen alone in a Boston hospital. "No, I'm not leaving him here by himself," she replies, touching the gauze on her chest.

"Claire, there's nothing else you can do," Karen said, "He'll be taken care of here."

"What if he wakes up while I am gone?" Claire asks, she still did not want to accept the fact of Owen not waking up.

"The hospital will call us," her sister informs her. Claire shakes her head and her eyes begin to tear up. "Scott, why don't you take the boys to the hotel? I'm going to stay here for a while," Karen said to her husband.

Scott takes Gray and Zach out of the hospital, while Claire and Karen remain in Owen's room.

"Why did they have to have the interrogations here?" Claire asks herself, referring to the government agents who interviewed her and Owen. "Why not in some place warm like Orlando?" she adds.

Claire looks at Owen and then dozes off to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the afterlife, Aurora, Owen, and the two Velociraptor packs arrive in the south jungle where they came up an astonishing site. A few trees had been pushed out of the ground, leaving a trail.

Owen and Aurora see the enormous footprints. "Hey, look at this," Owen said, pointing to a few trees that appear to have claw marks. Aurora climbs up one tree to examine the marks.

There were three deep marks in the tree. Aurora climbs down the tree and sees Owen examine the footprints. "I think these don't belong to an Indominus Rex," he said, "An I. Rex's foot is wider in height, these appear to be that of a T. Rex."

Blue and her pack sniff the ground, inhaling the scent of the footprints. _'This scent is new, it's not of the Indominus Rex,'_ Blue chirps to her alpha.

Then, Ulyssa and her pack appear and see the two humans examine the sight. _'What do you know?'_ Ulyssa asks Blue and her pack.

 _'We think these footprints belong to a T. Rex that is much bigger than the ones we know,'_ Delta answers.

 _'We don't know this scent,'_ Echo adds and Ulyssa smells it, too.

 _'A herd of_ _Pachycephalosaurus came by our place, they said there were two of them,'_ Charlie informs the big raptor.

"Do you have any idea what they are saying?" Owen asks Aurora.

"Yes, hold on," Aurora replies as Blue and her pack mates continue to speak to Ulyssa.

 _'I believe we might be dealing with a rogue dinosaur,'_ Ulyssa chirps to everyone around her.

"Ulyssa says there might be a rogue dinosaur," Aurora said to Owen.

 _'A rogue dinosaur?'_ Delta asks.

 _'A dinosaur that has savage tendencies,'_ Viper informs her and steps close to her. Delta growls at him and snaps her jaws in a warning and Viper steps away.

 _'If this is a rogue T. Rex, then we're in trouble,'_ Lightning chirps. He looks at Blue with his green-yellow eyes and gives a slight bow to her.

"I think the boys are taking a liking to your raptors," Owen whispers to Aurora. She did notice what the two male raptors were doing and saw Blackjack look at Echo.

 _'I say we find this rogue T. Rex or T. Rexes and exterminate them before something tragic happens,'_ Shadow chirps to her alpha, Ulyssa.

 _'I agree,'_ Ulyssa replies and turns to face Aurora, _'You and your human friend can help us.'_

"Thank you Ulyssa," Aurora said, "Let us go back to our house and gather what we need and we'll meet you back here," she adds and turns to leave. Owen, Blue, and the other three raptors follow Aurora back to the tree house.

 _'Did you see what Viper was doing? He thought he could invade my personal space!'_ Delta screeches in disgust.

 _'Blackjack would not stop staring at me!'_ Echo replies.

 _'And that Lightning! He had the nerve to bow to me!'_ Blue adds.

 _'I thought Argo was cute, but he already has a mate,'_ Charlie complains, but her sisters stare at her.

"I believe you three have some admirers," Aurora said to her pack. They screech in annoyance and arrive at the tree house. Aurora and Owen pack some food and water, including a few blankets and clothes.

They went back to the south jungle to meet up with Ulyssa, Lightning, and their packs. _'Let's follow the footprints,'_ Ulyssa chirps and they follow her.

* * *

 **From the author: Uh-oh, not only is there trouble, but the Raptor Squad seems to have some boy problems! You'll probably wonder what will happen between them. Find out later!**


	7. Chapter 6: First Sighting

**Chapter 6: First Sighting**

The group followed the trail to what seemed like hours. _'I've never been this deep in the jungle before,'_ Ulyssa chirps and sniffs the ground.

The jungle was thick with trees that had been toppled by the rogue dinosaur. So far, they had the feeling that they were dealing with one rogue T. Rex.

Then, Lightning stops Blue from stepping any further. _'Get out of my way!'_ the beta female raptor screams at the alpha male.

 _'Before I do, come look,'_ Lightning replies and Blue sees a nest of eggs hidden by rocks. In fact, there was a dozen nests of eggs surrounded by rocks. _'The Abrictosaurus would be very upset if you step on their eggs,'_ Lightning adds.

Aurora and Owen check on the nests, they were surprised that none of them had been stepped on by the rogue T. Rex. "The Abrictosaurus must've ran off when it came," Owen said, but then Aurora pulls him to his feet.

The Abrictosaurus mothers had returned to the nests and they roar at the Velociraptors, despite being smaller than them.

"Wait a minute!" Aurora pleads with the four feet tall dinosaurs, "We're sorry! We were following this trail! We didn't mean to disturb your nests!"

One of them walks up to her and screeches at her. _'She says that the creature chased after them for a while, but then went away,'_ Shadow translates for Aurora.

"We'll leave you alone, but we promise we'll catch this rogue T. Rex," Aurora said to the small dinosaur. The group walks around the nests and continue to walk the trail.

A lot of trees had been toppled and crushed. _'Wait a minute!'_ Silva shrieks and places her nose to the ground. She sniffs the scent, _'There's two different scents here,'_ Silva adds.

Argo and his mate Siren walk over beyond the trail and they screech, _'Look over here!'_ Aurora and Blue go to investigate and saw a boulder that had been broken to pieces.

Aurora touches the pebbles, "How could something like a T. Rex crush a rock this big?" she asks. Blue moves a rock with her muzzle, it rolls down, and Lightning catches it with his foot.

Blue looks at Lightning and she begins to growl at him. _'You are getting on my nerves,'_ she warns him.

 _'I'm sorry,'_ he replies, but does not go away.

"Can I ask all of you something? Have you ever met a much bigger dinosaur?" Aurora asks all of the raptors.

Ulyssa, her pack, and Lightning and his pack look at one another. _'The biggest ones we have met are Scar the Titanoceratops and Spike the Spinosaurus,'_ Ulyssa chirps and the others screech in agreement.

"Scar and Spike," Aurora repeats and begins to think.

"I say we take a break, my feet are pretty sore," Owen said and Aurora nods. They sit down on moss-covered rocks and Aurora shares some nuts and water with Owen.

The Velociraptors had thought up a big chunk of meat to share. Lightning insisted that Blue and her pack eat first. _'That is not necessary,'_ Charlie replies while looking at Argo. Siren displays her teeth at the young raptor.

 _'Argo is my mate, get your own!'_ Siren shrieks at Charlie.

 _'Mates? Who said anything about getting our own mates?'_ Delta chirps.

"Uh-oh, I hear trouble," Aurora said to Owen and they go to intervene with the two packs.

 _'For the record, we're not interested in finding mates,'_ Echo chirps to Lightning's pack mates, particularly at Blackjack . Blackjack didn't seem to care in what she said and walks up to Echo.

 _'You might change your mind,'_ Viper said to Delta, but she hisses. His brother Hooper looks at Charlie, but she was looking at Argo.

 _'Lightning, control your pack. Blue and her sisters are not interested yet,'_ Silva chirps, but that got Blue's attention.

 _'Yet? What do you mean yet?'_ the beta female replies.

Lightning steps forward, looking at Blue in the eye. _'My pack and I, except for Argo thought of pursuing you,'_ he chirps at her and that made Blue tick.

 _'Pursue us?! We don't want to have mates! Especially me! Aurora is all I wanted! I will not fall in love with you, Lightning!'_ Blue screams at him.

"Stop it, all of you!" Aurora orders and her pack falls silent. She looks at Lightning and his pack and says, "Lightning, my pack does not like the idea of mating. They prefer to be by themselves."

 _'Don't they want to know what it's like to mate and have younglings?'_ Viper chirps, but then Delta chomps her jaws at him.

 _'How could any of you think like that?! We only just met!'_ she screeches at him.

"Everyone hush!" Owen shouts and has them hide behind trees and boulders. The earth quakes beneath their feet, causing them to hop. "This is something really big," he whispers to Aurora.

They hear trees tumble down and rocks being crushed. Aurora and Owen dare to take a peek at what the thing was.

There stood an enormous creature, much bigger than a T. Rex, but it looked like a T. Rex. It had ghostly white scaly skin, its eyes were a blood-red, and its growls were deep in tone.

Then, the rogue T. Rex moves its snout towards the group's hiding place. Aurora gestures to her pack to remain quiet and they obey. The T. Rex sniffs the air and it was getting close to touching the raptors.

Aurora's heart pounded so fiercely that she thought it was going to burst. She was afraid as to what will the rogue T. Rex will do to her pack and the other raptors.

Owen holds her tight, preventing her from moving a muscle.

Just then, they hear screeching noises and the T. Rex turns its head to see the pack of Abrictosaurus hollering at it. The rogue dinosaur gives a deafening roar, making Aurora, Owen, and the raptors cringe at the sound.

The T. Rex heads towards the Abrictosaurus at a fast pace, but the little dinosaurs ran off. "Oh my God, that was the most terrifying thing I ever experienced," Aurora said to Owen.

"Those Abrictosaurus are having a bad day," he replies and they listen to the tumbling of trees and the T. Rex's roars.

 _'I have never seen that T. Rex before,'_ Ulyssa chirps to the others. The other raptors reply that have not seen the T. Rex either and Blue goes to check on her alpha and former alpha.

 _'You weren't scared were you?'_ Lightning asks Blue, but she snarls at him.

 _'Back off Lightning, I don't want your help,'_ she snorts at him.

 _'I'm not helping, I'm just asking if you are okay,'_ Lightning replies.

 _'I'm fine, see, now go away,'_ Blue orders him and he walks away.

"Blue, that's not nice," Aurora points out, but the beta female does not care.

Blackjack and Viper look at Echo and Delta, but the two females give growls at them, meaning that the two males should not ask. Charlie, however, looks at Argo, but he was making sure his mate Siren was all right.

 _'Don't waste your breath on him,'_ Delta informs her younger sister.

 _'Why are you interested in him? He already has a mate,'_ Moriko asks Charlie.

 _'I just think he is cute,'_ she replies, but Delta and Echo snarl at her.

"Delta, Echo, you be nice to Charlie," Aurora orders the two female raptors. The group then hears the distant roar of the rogue T. Rex. "What do you think we should do?" Aurora asks Owen.

"I think we should follow it, see where it resides," he answers and the two gather up their things.

They did return to the Abrictosaurus' nests, to be sure if they were okay. The two then spot some of the mothers returning and some of them screech at the raptors.

 _'They said the giant headed south,'_ Blue translates for Aurora.

"Tell them we said thanks for helping," Aurora said to the raptor and she chirps the thank you to the Abrictosaurus. The group then turns around and resume their journey to find the rogue T. Rex.

* * *

 **From the author: Major boy problems for the girls! Let's just hope they warm up to them. Stay tuned!  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Eaten Alive

**Chapter 7: Eaten Alive**

Aurora and Owen knew that they didn't spend a lot of time on the trail, but something was off. There were no uprooted trees or claw marks anywhere and there were no footprints or crushed boulders.

"This is weird," Owen said, "It looks like it vanished."

"No dinosaur that big could just vanish into thin air," Aurora replies and has the raptors sniff the air for it.

 _'I can't even smell it anymore,'_ Blue chirps and the others also say the same thing.

"Okay, that is not possible," Aurora said in frustration. "Did we take the wrong turn?" she asks.

Some of Ulyssa and Lightning's pack members go to check, but they return. _'The scent comes to here,'_ Shadow chirps.

No matter how hard the Velociraptors tried to catch the rogue T. Rex's scent, it was no use, they had completely lost it. _'Sorry Aurora,'_ Blue chirps to her alpha.

"It's not your fault," she replies and gently pats the beta female's head. "Let's take a rest, ten minutes," she commands the group. Both Aurora and Owen sat down on boulders while the raptors rest up on the ground.

The jungle had gotten humid making them sweat. "We're running out of water," Owen said after taking a sip from a bottle.

"There should be a river nearby," Aurora replies and decides to walk over to Lightning's pack. She meets with the alpha male and asks, "Why are you interested in Blue? You barely know her,"

 _'Ulyssa told me a lot about her,'_ he answers, _'I admire raptors who are different from us.'_

Blackjack joins in and begins to speak for the first time, _'I like Echo, she is mean-spirited, but she is the most beautiful creature I ever seen.'  
_

 _'The same goes for Delta,'_ Viper adds.

Aurora looks at Argo and his mate Siren. Argo was watching over Siren, but Aurora could see that Charlie was staring at him. "Can a raptor have two mates?" she whispers.

 _'No, once a male chooses a female, it's meant for life, unless the female dies or does something to irritate her mate,'_ Lightning informs her.

"What about Hooper? He seems to like Charlie," Aurora said.

 _'He is the omega and he is a bit of a nuisance,'_ Viper explains about his brother.

"So is Charlie," she adds and notices something. "Hey, where is Hooper?" she asks. The raptors noticed that Hooper was gone.

Just then, Hooper comes screeching towards them. _'Run! It's the rogue T. Rex!'_ he screams and suddenly, the creature storms out of the trees.

All of the raptors and their human companions hurry away as fast as they could, but the T. Rex was close behind them. Blue and Ulyssa saw Aurora and Owen following behind and they went back.

 _'Get on!'_ Blue orders her alpha. Aurora grabs onto her neck and pulls herself up on the raptor's back, while Owen did the same on Ulyssa. They hurry off at lightning speed.

 _'Stop! Stop!'_ they heard Lightning screech at them and the raptors stop. They came upon a cliff with a waterfall and it look to be about a mile high.

"Oh shit," Aurora curses and Owen nods in agreement.

 _'Let's give it all we got!'_ Moriko suggests and the raptors turn around. Bursting out of the trees came the rogue T. Rex, its red eyes glinting with death, and saliva drips down from its teeth.

All of the raptors screech at it, but the T. Rex roars. _'Charge!'_ Ulyssa orders and they run right at it.

However, the T. Rex sweeps them away with its powerful tail. The raptors hit the ground hard and the T. Rex peers over them. "HEY! HEY!" Aurora shouts, trying to get its attention.

The T. Rex reaches for her with an open mouth, but Aurora pierces its snout with her spear. It roars in pain, but then pushes Aurora with its muzzle, sending her flying, and that was when Blue jumps on it. She bites into its neck, drawing blood.

Lightning joins in and jumps on its back, chewing at its hind leg. The T. Rex moves towards a tree and Lightning moves off in time before it hit. _'Blue, get off of that thing!'_ he hollers at the beta female.

Blue, however, could not get off as the T. Rex was going after her with its mouth. Owen helps Aurora to her feet and that was when they saw the T. Rex grab Blue by her tail!

The beta female screeches and begins to panic. _'No! Don't eat me!'_ she hollers, but the T. Rex takes her into its mouth and swallows her whole!

Aurora's eyes grew wide in shock and that was when she snaps. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screams and Lightning screams out the same exact words. Both of them charge at the T. Rex and jump on it.

Owen had to do something to kill the T. Rex and that's when he sees some vines and an idea pops into his head.

Aurora stabs at the T. Rex and Lightning bites into its chest, but it pushes them away. It stares down at the two, ready to make a meal out of them. Just then, it makes a choking noise in its throat.

Inside the T. Rex's mouth, Blue begins to climb out of its throat, and she chomps onto its uvula. The T. Rex begins to choke on the beta female and then, with one last cough, Blue makes it out.

Covered in saliva, Blue appeared to be all right, but she was ticked at the T. Rex. Lightning and Ulyssa stand in front of the down raptor, screeching and hollering at the T. Rex.

"HEY! HEY!" Owen begins to shout and the T. Rex turns around to see him at the cliff's edge. "Come and get me!" he shouts.

"Owen, what are you doing?!" Aurora shouts at him, but then the T. Rex charges at Owen. "NOOOOOO!" Aurora screams.

Owen stands his ground until the right moment and he holds onto the vine rope he made. When the T. Rex was in reach, Owen jumps off, and the T. Rex realizes its mistake, but it's too late. It tumbles from the cliff, heading down towards the pool below.

Rocks and debris flew everywhere around Owen, but he held on to the rope. The T. Rex crashes into the pool, sending a geyser of water up towards the cliff.

"Owen!" Aurora shouts and looks down and notices him.

He gives a wave of his hand and chuckles. He then starts to climb up the cliff and rejoins the group. As soon as he got up, Aurora slaps him. "Damn! That hurt!" he exclaims.

"You deserved it! For giving me a heart attack!" Aurora yells at him and then goes to check on Blue.

Blue's sisters were helping her up, even Lightning pitched in. _'You are to never speak of this! Ever!'_ she warns and then sees her alpha. Aurora's eyes began to tear up and she hugs Blue's neck.

"Don't scare me like that!" Aurora cries out and Blue gently nudges her head. "I thought it killed you," Aurora adds. She then realizes that Blue was still covered in the saliva and she got some on her.

 _'I will not pull a stupid stunt like that again,'_ Blue chirps and tries to shake off the T. Rex's mock.

Just then, they heard a noise and all of them look to see the T. Rex emerge from the pool, alive! "Dammit!" Owen shouts out loud, "I thought the fall would kill it!"

The T. Rex doesn't notice them and walks away from the pool. _'We'll catch up to it, but right now we need to wash off,'_ Lightning chirps, referring to Blue. _'It didn't hurt you did it?'_ he asks Blue.

He checks her over, but could not find any injures. _'I really want this gunk off of me,'_ she replies.

 _'There should be a pool up here,'_ Viper chirps and looks at Delta. Both of them stare at each other, but Delta doesn't chomp her jaws at Viper.

Blackjack and Echo did the same thing, but Blackjack gently nudges Echo's neck. _'I've never been so terrified in my life before,'_ she chirps to Blackjack.

Charlie looks at Argo, but he was checking on Siren. _'Give it up Charlie, he's not going to pursue you,'_ Delta says to her younger sister. Charlie groans and walks away.

"Hey Owen," Aurora said and he looks at her with a red mark on his cheek. "Sorry about that," she points out.

"Well, I actually deserved it," Owen replies.

"Ulyssa," Aurora whispers to the big raptor and she turns to face her. "If my pack falls for Lightning and his pack, I'll thank you," she whispers.

Ulyssa nods her head and they continue their trek to find a safe place to rest.

* * *

 **From the author: Wow! Blue survives being eaten alive! Pretty gross, but still awesome for her. It seems the girls are warming up to the boys, but will it lead to love? Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Feelings

**Chapter 8: Feelings**

True to Viper's word, they found a little waterfall emptying into a pool. There was a bit of a jump, but there was a walk-way that lead out of the pool.

Aurora sheds her clothes, except for her under garments and jumps in. "Come on Blue! I'll help you wash off!" she calls to the beta female.

Blue then jumps in, making a splash, but then Lightning jumps in. _'What are you doing?'_ Blue asks the alpha male.

 _'Just want to cool off,'_ he replies. Aurora goes to work on washing off the T. Rex's saliva from Blue. The raptor also stood under the little waterfall, getting the gunk off her back.

"There we go, nice and clean," Aurora said and Blue gently nudges her.

 _'Come on, let's go some place quiet,'_ Ulyssa orders the three packs.

Blue looks at Aurora, "I'm going to wash off, you go on ahead," Aurora said. Blue was escorted out of the pool by Lightning.

Then, both of them shook off the water from their bodies. _'Hey! You're getting me wet!'_ Lightning chirps at Blue.

 _'I am? You're the one who wanted to go in,'_ she replies and they walk with the raptors.

Aurora submerges in the water and wets her hair. It felt good to take a cool bath, but she felt being watched. She turns to see Owen, he had not gone with the raptors.

"What are you doing?" she asks. He then begins to take off his clothes.

"I'm sweaty, I'm dirty, and I want to take a bath," Owen replies, striping down to his boxers, and reveals his six-pack abs.

"No! Not here!" Aurora shouts, but Owen didn't seem to care and he jumps in.

He emerges out of the water and notices Aurora staring at him with cold eyes. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" he asks and walks closer to her.

"Just to let you know, I never shared a bath with a man before," Aurora replies and Owen chuckles.

"You never did anything with a man before I met you?" he asks.

"No, not that I remember," Aurora answers and Owen was in reach.

"You never received a kiss from a man before?" he asks and that made Aurora splash water at him.

"No, men are dirty, stinky animals! They live in pigsties, they eat like dogs, and-" Aurora didn't finish as Owen pulls her in and kisses her full on the mouth!

Aurora thought of pushing him away, but she felt like melting against Owen, and they separate.

"How did it feel?" Owen asks her.

Aurora tries to think of a word, "I felt like flying away on a cloud," she said and Owen pulls her in for another kiss.

When they finish, Aurora adds, "Now I feel like melting. You're a good kisser."

Owen chuckles and says, "When I first saw you on the beach, I thought at first you were a fallen angel."

"Liar, I can smell it," Aurora replies.

"Okay, maybe not a fallen angel, maybe a washed-up fish," Owen answers and Aurora splashes water at him.

"That's not a nice thing to say," she replies and Owen nods. "Tell me, how did you feel when I died?" she asks and Owen's heart stops beating for a minute.

"I felt like my whole world came crashing down," he replies and Aurora raises an eyebrow. "I'm dead serious," he adds.

"Tell me, how did Blue feel after I died?" she asks, again.

"She was really pissed at me," Owen answers and Aurora nods.

"Thought so," she replies and decides to step out of the pool to dry off. "Oh, for the record, I did feel like a washed-up fish on the beach," she adds and Owen chuckles and he washes up in the pool before stepping out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the real world, Claire did her best to cut some of Owen's growing facial hair. "I don't understand why men have facial hair," she said to herself.

She looks at him with a wondering eye. "What are you dreaming about?" she asks him, but he doesn't answer.

"If I had a dream machine, I would see your dreams. We made dinosaurs, but why can't we record dreams?" she asks Owen.

Claire takes his hand into hers and kisses it. She was not religious, but she had been praying that Owen would wake up soon.

Then Karen comes in with the boys. "Still hasn't waken up?" Gray asks his aunt.

"Karen, I'm going to stay here in Boston until Owen wakes up," Claire said to her sister.

"What? But where will you stay?" Karen asks.

"I have plenty of money, I can pay for a hotel-room for-" "Claire," Karen stops her from speaking.

"You have to face facts, Owen is not going to wake up anytime soon. If he does, it will probably be years from now," Karen adds.

Claire knew both she and her sister were stubborn and Claire was stubborn to face the facts.

"I'm not leaving him, I'm staying here in Boston until he wakes up. Even if he doesn't wake up soon, I'm still staying," Claire said.

Karen gives up on the issue, "Fine, but listen to me, if he doesn't wake up in one year from now, you have to move on," she said to Claire.

She nods and accepts the deal. "Please Owen, just wake up," Claire pleads, but he does not respond.

* * *

 **From the author: Shocker! Stay tuned for more!**


	10. Chapter 9: Drunken Fury

**Chapter 9: Drunken Fury  
**

Aurora and Owen return to the raptors where they were enjoying a big chunk of meat. "God, why think of something that's already dead?" Owen asks, but then Blue looks at him.

"What?" he asks the raptor. Blue goes back to eating the meat.

"She's just annoyed about what you said and the fact she almost died today," Aurora replies and Owen sits down on a fallen tree.

 _'Watch this,'_ Charlie chirps and she slowly creeps up on Owen, who was looking through the sack of food.

"Where is the jerky?" he asks Aurora, but she doesn't answer. Owen pulls out an apple and takes a bite of it.

"I don't remember packing any jerky," Aurora replies and notices Charlie, who was within reach of Owen.

Then, the young raptor takes the apple into her mouth and Owen exclaims, "Hey! Give that back!" Charlie does not give it back, instead she trots around the area, with the apple still in her mouth.

Owen chases after her, but the raptor was much faster than him. Aurora laughs in a fit of hysteria and the other raptors shriek as if they were laughing along.

After a long time, Owen gives up on chasing Charlie, and collapses on the soft, jungle soil. Charlie then walks over to him and eats the apple, with some chunks coming out of her mouth and landing on Owen.

He then laughs, "You owe me an apple," he said, but Charlie shakes her head.

 _'That was great!'_ Hooper comments, but Charlie paid no attention to him.

 _'Charlie, that's rude,'_ Blue chirps to her younger sister.

Aurora sees Owen, still on the ground, drifting off to sleep, but he mutters, "When I get out of here, I am so taking a vacation."

"Where to?" Aurora asks.

"Don't know, some place where it has tons of beer and tequila," he replies, but Aurora makes a face. "What? You really need to have some alcohol in your life," he adds.

"That stuff burns your throat," she remarks.

"That's what makes life interesting, you gotta take risks," Owen said.

"Would you drink acid?" Aurora asks and that caught Owen's attention.

"Come on Aurora, alcohol makes life fun, I'll show you" Owen replies and then pulls out the bottle of tequila out of the sack. He takes a big gulp and bites into a lime. He holds out the bottle, but Aurora shakes her head.

"Come on," he insists, but Aurora refuses. Owen takes another drink and bites into another lime.

"Owen, let me take that," she said when Owen takes another gulp. He holds it out of her reach and stares at her coldly. "Owen, alcohol changes you into something you are not," Aurora adds.

He then began to show being tipsy and he tries to stand. Owen stumbles as he takes another gulp. "Owen, that is enough!" Aurora orders and grabs the bottle out of his hand.

"Give...it...back..." Owen said in a drunken voice, it was deep and threatening.

"No, you're getting drunk," Aurora points out. Just then, Owen pushes her down to the ground, and pins her down. "Owen! Get off me! Stop it!" she screams and that caught Blue's attention.

The raptor charges at Owen when he rips off Aurora's shirt, making her scream. Blue pushes him off with muzzle and screeches at him, _'Look what you did!'_

Owen was dazed when Blue pushed him off. His vision comes back for a moment, but he notices Aurora with the torn shirt. Her eyes began to tear and her mouth shimmers.

"Shit," Owen whispers upon realizing what he just did. He stands up and tries to walk over to Aurora, but Blue growls at him, and her sisters step in. They growl at him, too.

 _'You've crossed the line there,'_ Echo snarls.

 _'When she says stop, she means it,'_ Delta adds.

Ulyssa comes over to Aurora and gently nudges her as tears fall from her eyes. Blue turns around to see her alpha, she was completely shaken. _'I should've killed you when you were alive. Now I'm going to-'_ "Blue, no," Aurora said.

"Aurora, I am so sorry," Owen said, but the raptors prevent from going to her.

 _'He needs to walk it off,'_ Argo chirps and the others agree to that.

Aurora throws the tequila bottle at Owen's feet, "Take that and dump it far from here. Then I want you to go away," she orders him.

"Aurora, I swear, I didn't mean it," Owen said, but Blue screeches at him.

 _'Are you deaf or just plain stupid?! Do as she says!'_ the beta female orders.

"Owen, just go, I never want you with us from now on. You're on your own," Aurora demands. Owen looks at her and then picks up the bottle. He walks away from the group and out of sight.

 _'What an arrogant bastard,'_ Shadow comments. Blue comes to her alpha's side and checks her over. Aurora was still shaking and Blue takes a wool blanket out of the sack. She does her best to wrap it around Aurora.

"Thank you," she said and Blue sits down beside her, with her tail curled up around Aurora.

Owen struggled to regain his composure, he could not believe what he just did. He looks at the tequila bottle and, with much fury, throws over the cliff. "Shit! Shit! Damn!" he curses all sorts of obscenities out loud.

He kicks at the rocks and punches his fists into some trees. He hated himself for what he did. Aurora was right, alcohol did change Owen into something he wasn't.

He takes a seat by a large tree and buries his face in his hands. "I'm an idiot! An idiot!" he shouts and begins to cry.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the real world, Claire was given a pair of crutches for her to move. She was set to leave the hospital and head to the Boston Marriott, where she paid for a suite for a full year.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Karen asks her sister for the third time that evening.

"I am positive, I can do this," Claire replies and stands up on the crutches. It was difficult at first, but she manages to balance herself, and move towards Owen's bed.

She leans in and kisses his cheek. "I'll come by every day to visit you," she whispers in his ear. Then she and Karen leave the hospital in a taxi and head out.

* * *

 **From the author: Owen, how could you?! I know, I'm horrible, but I think there needs to be some drama here. Let's just hope that things get better between them. Stay tuned!  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Siren Song

**Chapter 10: Siren Song**

Morning came and Aurora and the three raptor packs were up and ready to resume their journey to find the rogue T. Rex.

 _'Are you all right?'_ Blue asks her alpha. Aurora replaced her torn t-shirt for a new one, but she was still shaken by Owen's actions the other day.

"I'm fine, but do you think we should leave Owen on his own?" she replies. At once, all the raptors snort and screech in response.

 _'He assaulted you!'_ Delta screeches.

 _'When you say no, you mean it,'_ Echo adds.

 _'He was drunk, he just needs to think things over,'_ Ulyssa chirps and Aurora nods.

"Alright, but would any of you mind keeping an eye on him?" she asks, but all of them snort at the same time. "I just need one of you, I don't want him to run into something unexpected," Aurora adds and Silva steps forward.

 _'If he does anything stupid, I'll-'_ "No Silva, you will not hurt him," Aurora warns her. Silva nods her head and leaves the group.

 _'You know, I should go as well, just in case,'_ Delta chirps and Viper also stands forward.

Aurora comes over to Delta and says, "Try to get to know him, you two might have something in common." The green raptor purrs in a reply and the two of them join Silva to find Owen.

Aurora gathers up her sack, "Alright, lets go," she said to the other raptors.

They walk towards the waterfall and cliff where they saw the T. Rex. The raptors sniff the air, _'Its scent trail is heading this way,'_ Blue chirps to her alpha and she lowers herself. Aurora gets on her back.

"Lead the way, please," she said to the beta female and they follow the scent trail, heading east.

Meanwhile, Silva, Delta, and Viper discover Owen on the ground, asleep by the truck of a tree. Delta nudges her muzzle at his face, but he doesn't respond.

 _'Is he alive?'_ Viper asks and Delta nudges Owen again.

"Stop it," Owen said in his sleep.

 _'Yup, and his breath stinks,'_ Delta replies, but then, Silva's head shoots up.

 _'Something's coming, get down,'_ she orders and they crouch down, their heads over Owen's body.

"What are you doing?" he asks, but Silva growls at him in a warning and he goes quiet. Then, the earth began to tremble beneath them and a shadow blocks out the sun.

Owen realizes that a big dinosaur was walking pass them and he listens. The three raptors remain still and wait for the creature to be out of sight. The trembling stops and the four of them stand to their feet.

 _'Was that the rogue T. Rex?'_ Viper asks.

 _'That can't be right, there's only one, and it headed east,'_ Silva replies, but Delta looks at them.

 _'No, a group of Pachycephalosaurus said they claim to have seen two giant T. Rexes,'_ Delta informs them. The other two raptors stare at Delta in surprise.

 _'We have to warn the others,'_ Silva insists and they look at Owen. He had listened to them, but he had no clue what they said.

"That was the second rogue T. Rex, right?" he asks and Delta nods. "We better go find Aurora and the others," he adds and the raptors nod. Delta lowers herself and insists that he get on.

When Owen does, Delta screeches, _'Damn, you're heavy!'_

 _'Then let him get on me,'_ Silva insists and snorts at Owen and lowers herself. Owen trades places and gets on Silva.

"Lets go!" Owen orders and they went into a sprint, following the scent trail.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Aurora and the raptors follow the scent trail to a rocky mountain side and they begin to climb the way up. Blue sniffs the air and continues to climb up.

 _'Wait a minute,'_ Lightning orders and turns around. He sniffs the air and adds, _'Something's wrong, I smell a second one.'_

 _'Second? You don't mean there's another rogue T. Rex?'_ Argo asks.

"Oh no," Aurora said and adds, "A group of Pachycephalosaurus said there were two giant T. Rexes."

 _'We better hurry before it catches up,'_ Ulyssa orders and they rush up the rocky trail. Just then, they heard the roar of the giant T. Rex and the rocks beneath their feet began to rumble.

Aurora knew right away that the second T. Rex was behind them. "RUN!" she cries out and the raptors went into a sprint. Blue forces Aurora onto her back and runs.

Aurora dares to turn and sees the giant T. Rex coming, its red eyes were glinting. The raptors ran as fast as they could up the rocky trail, but then, they stop.

Before them was a sheer drop and at the bottom was filled with spiky rocks. Aurora and the raptors turn around.

 _'Let's show it what we got!'_ Shadow screeches and they form a line in front of Aurora.

"Blue, that thing will kill you," she begs the beta female.

 _'We're Velociraptors, we're the toughest and smartest of all dinosaurs,'_ Blue replies and turns to see the giant T. Rex. It roars and that's when the raptors sprang into action.

They dodge the T. Rex's swinging tail and fast moving head. They then jump on its body and bite into its skin. Aurora watches them and shouts out, "Watch its head!" The raptors avoided being caught in its mouth as it would mean certain death.

Then, the T. Rex shakes violently and the raptors fall off, except for Siren, who was trapped on its neck. _'Siren! Get off of it!'_ Argo shrieks at his mate, but it was too late.

The T. Rex takes the female raptor in its mouth and chomps hard on her. Siren lets out a scream before the T. Rex sends her flying and she hits a boulder.

The rogue dinosaur looks at the fallen raptor, Siren could not move, and then Aurora steps in front of her. She holds her spear in a defense pose. The other raptors began to screech and holler at the T. Rex.

It ignores them and opens its mouth wide, ready to eat both Aurora and Siren.

Just then, Delta, Viper, and Silva appear out of nowhere and jump on the T. Rex. "Take out its eyes!" Owen's voice commands them and Aurora sees him atop a tall boulder. He climbs down and joins Aurora, who checks on Siren, but the raptor was still and her body was cold.

The three raptors bite and scratch the T. Rex's eyes, rendering it blind. It moves backward, just at the edge of the drop. Blue and the others bite into its feet, forcing it to move backward even more.

Then, the T. Rex begins to fall. It lets out one last roar before hitting the rock bottom.

When things got quiet, Owen dares to look down at the ravine. Down below, he saw the rogue T. Rex, impaled by some of the sharp rocks, and then its body begins to wither away like dust.

 _'Siren,'_ Argo chirps and they turn to see Aurora cuddle the still body of Argo's mate.

"I'm so sorry, the T. Rex crushed her innards. Death was instantaneous," Aurora said. Siren's eyes were wide open, they shown fear, and Aurora gently closes them. Argo gently nudges his mate, but she doesn't respond.

Argo lets out a cry of anguish, it was loud and mournful. Aurora moves away as Argo cuddles with Siren and he begins to cry. Then, Siren's body begins to disappear into tiny balls of light.

 _'No, no, don't leave me Siren,'_ Argo pleads, but it was no use as Siren's body vanishes.

Aurora buries her face into Owen's chest and she begins to cry. Charlie steps forward to Argo, but Delta pulls her back by her tail. _'Leave him alone, this is a time for mourning,'_ Delta chirps at her younger sister.

Charlie lowers her head down to Argo's level and gently whispers, _'I am so sorry.'_

Argo looks at Charlie, but doesn't reply. Instead, he curls up into a ball, and continues to cry.

Just then, the earth begins to shake again, and they heard a roar. _'Now what?'_ Echo chirps, but Blackjack points with his muzzle at the ravine.

Below, they saw the giant T. Rex they were originally pursuing. It sniffs the ground and stares up at the group. It lets out a terrifying roar and they knew that it was angry for the death of its mate.

"Aurora, we got to go," Owen insists and she nods. The raptors gather themselves up, except for Argo, who refuses to move.

 _'Argo, we must move,'_ Lightning chirps to his pack mate.

 _'Leave me here, I'll deal with it myself,'_ Argo replies in a vicious growl.

 _'Argo, you can't handle that monster on your own. It will kill you,'_ Charlie chirps in a plea.

Argo looks at Charlie again and snaps at her, _'Why should I care? You are the most annoying raptor I ever met! You're just as stupid as Hooper!'_

That caught Charlie off guard and she was hurt by what Argo said. _'You can't talk to my sister like that!'_ Echo snarls at him and the two went at each other.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Aurora orders, but the two continue to fight.

 _'Let them fight, this is how we raptors deal with pain and suffering,'_ Ulyssa chirps to her. Aurora, Owen, and the other raptors watch as Argo and Echo fight with the last of their strength.

Then, Argo pushes Echo down and was about to bite into her when Blackjack pushes him away from her. _'That is enough Argo!'_ he screeches. Argo stands there, panting, but he looked ready to jump on him.

Lightning steps in front of Argo and chirps, _'Argo, Siren would not want you to fight like this. Not in this state. Now we got to move.'_

Blackjack helps Echo up and they walk with the others. Blue gently nudges at Charlie, _'Are you all right?'_ she chirps.

Charlie does not answer, instead, she walks with the group as Aurora and Owen lead them back towards the jungle. "Aurora," Owen said to her and she looks at him. He opens his mouth to speak, but then, Aurora stops him with a kiss to his lips.

When she was finished, Aurora hugs him and says, "I forgive you." Owen holds her tight and tears flood his eyes again.

* * *

 **From the author: The poor raptors! A heavy loss for Argo, but will he warm up to Charlie despite what he said? Find out next time!**


	12. Chapter 11: Passion

**Chapter 11: Passion**

 ***Warning: This chapter has hints of lemon***

Aurora, Owen, and the raptors decided to return to the tree house, mostly due to exhaustion. "What are we going to do about the second T. Rex?" Owen asks.

"I don't know, but we have to find a way to kill it. It probably knows that the mountain is not safe for it, so it might avoid that place," Aurora answers and settles in her bed.

Blue, however, remained outside with Lightning and they cuddle up beside each other. Lightning then begins to lick the rock dust off of Blue.

 _'You're disgusting,'_ Blue chirps, but he ignores her and licks the top of her head.

Aurora sees them and watches them, she knew right away that Blue and Lightning had warmed up to each other.

Blackjack and Viper offer a slab of meat from a carcass to Echo and Delta. They ate it, but they notice Charlie, huddled up by herself.

Echo offers what little meat was left to her younger sister. _'Forget about Argo, he never liked you from the beginning,'_ Echo chirps.

Charlie, however, looks up at her and snarls. She looks back at Argo, who was curled up by himself under the cover of trees.

Charlie takes the meat and walks over to him. _'What are you doing?'_ Delta chirps. Charlie drops the meat close by Argo and looks at him.

 _'I really am sorry about Siren,'_ she chirps and leaves him alone. Argo looks at the meat, he was hungry, but he lost his appetite due to the death of Siren.

Charlie watches him, wondering if Argo will _eat._ She was still hurt by what Argo said to her, but she knew that the brighter things will come out in the end.

Argo begins to lick the slab of meat and then begins to eat it, bit by bit.

 _'After all the things he said to you, you forgive him?'_ Moriko asks Charlie.

 _'He was and still is upset, I'm sure he didn't mean those awful things he said,'_ the young raptor replies.

 _'Unbeliavable,'_ Blue chirps and Lightning nods. Hooper frowns when he saw what Charlie did, but Moriko gently nudges at him.

 _'Don't feel too bad, there are plenty of females out there,'_ Moriko chirps.

Aurora and Owen watch the raptors interact with each other. Owen comes over to Aurora's bed and sits by her.

"I knew that the boys will end up being the girls' mates," Aurora whispers to Owen.

"I am still skeptical about Argo and Charlie," he replies.

"Yeah, after what he said to her I find it hard to believe that she forgave him that quickly," Aurora adds.

"There's one thing I don't understand about you," Owen said and asks, "How can you understand them? All I hear is screeches and chirps."

"I've been asking myself the same thing for a long time. Maybe it's the afterlife's magic or maybe some effect on the serum," Aurora answers.

"But didn't it expire after 60 hours? That's what...Lewis said," Owen said, whispering the last part in the end.

"I honestly have no idea. When they talk, it sounds like they're speaking in a language that I clearly understand," Aurora replies and adds, "The same thing happened when we were alive."

Owen looks at her as she lays her head on a pillow, her long brown hair covering it completely. She looked beautiful at that angle.

Owen sits beside her on the bed, staring down at Aurora. He then notices tears in her eyes. "Are you crying?" he asks.

Aurora nods, "I just can't believe that the raptors are moving on. They have mates and probably start their own families soon. Me, I'm the only human here," she said.

"You got me, I'm here," Owen replies.

"For how long? You might wake up in a day or maybe in a week," Aurora said and a tear rolls down her face.

"Hey, from the moment I saw you with Blue, when you were alive, I knew that you two would be inseparable," Owen replies, wiping the tear away. He lowers his head down, close to her face, mere inches away from her lips.

Aurora's hand begins to move and goes under his shirt, feeling his abs and the other muscles.

"You know, for some reason, you remind me of Flash Gordon," Aurora said and Owen chuckles.

"Why?" he asks, still laughing.

"I don't know, truth be told I never read Flash Gordon, but a name like that, it sounds masculine. You are-" Owen stops her with a kiss.

At first, Aurora prevented his tongue from entering, but she then allows him. The kiss became deep and passionate, and both Aurora and Owen began to breathe heavily.

When they stopped for a brief moment, Aurora says, "My heart is pounded like crazy." She then removes Owen's vest and shirt, revealing his muscular chest and abs.

They share another kiss and Owen removes her shirt and jeans. Owen breathes on her neck, his hand streaming through her hair, and Aurora surrenders her body to him.

Her pelvis rises and Owen places a hand to her back. Aurora forces his head down to her chest and he releases a hot wave of his breath.

Just then, they heard the raptors snort and screech loudly. "Dammit, now what?" Owen asks and Aurora moves the curtains.

To their surprise, Blue and Lightning were walking up to the house. Aurora and Owen quickly dress and they settle down just as the two raptors enter.

 _'Aurora, what's going on?'_ Blue asks her alpha.

"Nothing," Aurora replies and goes to the kitchen. She looks at Owen and they stare at each other for a long time.

"How is Argo?" Aurora asks Blue and Lightning.

 _'Come look,'_ the beta female replies and they look out to see Argo creeping up on Charlie.

He sniffs her and Charlie looks at him. He then drops a slab of meat close to her. _'I'm sorry for what I said earlier,'_ Argo chirps and gently nudges his muzzle to her neck.

Charlie responds by licking the tip of his muzzle. _'You got blood on your nose,'_ she replies and licks it off.

"Well, looks like all four of them have mates," Aurora said and Owen holds her close to his side.

* * *

 **From the author: Sorry, no sex. It seems that Argo and Charlie are finally together. As for Aurora and Owen, well, let's hope they have the time of their lives before Owen wakes up. Stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 12: Lust to Kill

**Chapter 12: Lust to Kill**

Night time fell on the afterlife and the Brachiosaurus were doing their singing ritual.

At the tree house, the Velociraptors were doing night patrol, but the males insisted that the females sleep. Aurora and Owen were in the tub again and they listen to the Brachiosaurus.

"You know, I really want to see the Velociraptors play soccer," Owen said to Aurora.

"When this is all over, I will set up a tournament, boys verses girls," she answers and then comes over to his side. She then kisses his cheek and moves over to his lips. It was a deep kiss and the two hungrily bury their lips into each others. Aurora then lays her head on Owen's chest.

"Truth be told, I hope I don't wake up," he said.

"I don't want you to leave either, but you have a life, you must make it to the fullest. Even if something is missing, you must live-" Owen stops Aurora from speaking by placing a few fingers over her lips.

"I don't want to live in the real world, I want to live with you," Owen replies and Aurora hides her face into his chest. "Aurora, you never lived your life, but here you are living every day with the raptors," he adds.

"I really don't know what I wanted before I suffered amnesia, but with the raptors, I feel complete," Aurora replies. Owen lifts her head up and was about to kiss her when the raptors outside begin to screech and holler.

Aurora and Owen dry off and dress, then went outside to see the raptors screeching and screaming at the darkness of the jungle. "Blue, what is wrong?" Aurora asks the beta female.

 _'Something is coming,'_ Blue answers and all the raptors form a horizontal line.

 _'Stand your ground,'_ Lightning orders his pack.

Aurora locates a knife and her spear. "Don't you have any guns?" Owen asks and Aurora looks at him.

"If you want a gun, think of one," she answers and he hits his head. In an instant, an M16 riffle appears in his hand, and he points it out towards the jungle.

"Shhhhh, you hear that?" Aurora said to everyone. A moaning noise was heard and then, something collapses to the ground. "Blue, Lightning, come with me," Aurora said, but Owen holds her back.

"No, let me go in with them, Ulyssa too," he replies and he walks with the three raptors into the jungle. Owen could barely see, but he knew that they were getting close to the creature that collapsed.

Then, a light appears behind him and he sees Aurora with a lantern. "What are you doing?" Owen asks her.

"You can barely see in this pitch blackness," she replies and holds up the lantern. A few feet away, they see the raptors chirping at something, a dinosaur.

 _'Aurora, come here!'_ Blue chirps for her alpha and she and Owen walk over to see a Stegosaurus. Deep claw marks were all over its belly and neck, its breathing was labored, and it moans in pain.

"Ask him what happened?" Aurora tells Blue and the raptor translates for the Stegosaurus. It gives a painful moan and then a roar.

 _'The rogue T. Rex attacked the Stegosaurus herd by the pools,'_ Ulyssa answers for the fallen dinosaur. Aurora walks up to the Stegosaurus, then touches the wounds, they were deep and blood gushes out of them.

She then sees a gaping hole over its chest and sees the beating heart, it had been bitten and it begins to slow. Aurora gently touches the Stegosaurus' cheek and then it dies.

Its body disintegrates into tiny balls of light. Then, they hear chirping noises and they see Viper and Delta. _'You might not want to see this,'_ Delta warns, but Aurora and Owen, with the other raptors follow the two.

They reach the pools and to their horror, they saw what appeared to be a slaughter site. Dozens of Stegosaurus lie dead, their stomachs and chests sliced open, and they began to disappear into balls of light.

Aurora collapses to the ground and buries her face in the dirt. Owen takes her in his arms as she begins to cry. "Why is it doing this?" she asks.

"I don't know, but it must be pissed at us for killing its mate," Owen replies.

Then, Blue chirps, _'Look!'_

Off in the distance, the second rogue T. Rex appears from behind a dead Stegosaurus. It was covered in blood and it looks around, sniffing the air for something.

"Keep very still," Aurora whispers to Owen and the raptors. The T. Rex moves away from the Stegosaurus as its body began to disappear. The monster heads towards the group, but they hold their ground.

Aurora clumps a patch of dirt in her hand, she wanted to throw it at the T. Rex, but she remains still.

Suddenly, the T. Rex roars at them and opens its mouth wide. It heads for the raptors and they went into a run. _'Aurora! Owen! Get on!'_ Blue screams at the two humans.

Aurora grabs on to Blue's neck and pulls herself up, while Owen jumps onto Silva. "Wait, my gun's back there!" Owen shouts.

"It's not worth your life!" Aurora shouts back. Owen, however, makes Silva turn around and run back. "Owen you idiot!" Aurora screams at him.

Both Owen and Silva charge at the T. Rex, but then they avoid its mouth and run underneath, making it fall on its back. It gets up and goes after Owen and Silva.

"Owen! Look out!" Aurora screams and Owen grabs the riffle. He then pulls the trigger and a wave of bullets hit the T. Rex's open mouth. It screams in agony as blood spews out of its mouth.

"Its mouth! Its weak spot is its mouth!" Owen calls out to Aurora and he and Silva went back to the others.

They stay in the protection of the jungle, with Owen holding up the riffle, taking aim at the T. Rex. Blood continues to spill out of its mouth and then it goes away, not noticing the group.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes until Aurora asks Owen, "Do you have a plan?"

"I so do have a plan," he replies and she hugs him.

"Tell me it will kill that thing," Aurora said and Owen nods. They then decided to return to the tree house, but they did not sleep for the remainder of the night.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the real world, Claire, with her crutches, moves around the hotel suite, trying to keep her blood running. The suite had a nice kitchen, a dining room, and a queen size bed all for Claire.

Her sister, Karen and her family decided to stay for one more day until returning home to Milwaukee. Karen and Scott picked up some Thai food, at Claire's request, which surprised them as Claire was very strict with her diet.

She also had them bring some red wine as Claire decided to break her rules. "I'm going to let it all go," Claire said, "I'm going to change."

When they brought the food and wine, Claire had no idea what the dishes were, but she ate some noddles and curry. She also had a full glass of Merlot. At first, she was disgusted at the burning sensation, but she grew use to it.

"Take it easy Claire, your body will never forgive you if do that," Karen warns and also takes a glass of wine.

Claire lays back in the chair she was in and felt the effects of the alcohol. She tries her best to stay awake, but she dozes off.

* * *

 **From the author: Now we're getting somewhere! Will Owen's plan succeed? Find out next time!  
**


	14. Chapter 13: Breath

**Chapter 13: Breath  
**

Aurora and Owen wasted no time in retrieving what was necessary for their trip in finding the rogue T. Rex. They packed water, food, and ammunition for Owen's riffle.

"These are just for the mouth, that's it weak point," Owen points out and checks the riffle.

The Velociraptors were getting impatient and Aurora joins up with them. "I know, I know, we're ready," she said to Blue.

 _'It headed east,'_ Lightning chirps to Aurora and she nods. Lightning then nudges his muzzle at Aurora's hand and Blue growls at him.

"Easy Blue, he is just being curious," she said to the beta female. "He likes you very much," she adds, but Blue frowns at Aurora. She scratches the raptor's chin and Blue purrs.

 _'She loves you very much,'_ Lightning chirps at Blue.

 _'That is why she is different from all humans,'_ she replies and Aurora gives Blue a kiss on the muzzle. The raptor then licks her alpha and Aurora then takes the sack on her back.

She looks at Owen, who had seen the whole thing. "You really took this relationship thing to a much higher level," he said. Aurora just chuckles and gathers the raptors around.

"Alright everyone, Blue and Lightning, you two lead the way," Aurora commands the two and the two raptors sniff the air. Then they move on, heading into the jungle.

The morning air was cool, but the jungle floor was humid and they follow the raptors. Aurora and Owen look around the jungle, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

They heard birds chirp and other dinosaurs in the distance. They went further and further into the west part of the jungle. Aurora didn't even recognize the trees as she well remembered them.

 _'This place is new to us,'_ Echo chirps at her alpha.

 _'I don't even remember coming here,'_ Ulyssa replies and they move on.

Aurora felt tired and it was only morning. She then notices something off with the surroundings and looks at Blue and Lightning as they were up ahead. Then, Aurora sees it, a barrier and Blue was edging closer to it.

"BLUE, NO!" Aurora screams, but it was too late. The raptor was hit by the electrical barrier and Blue was sent flying across the air. She hits the ground hard and stops moving. Aurora and Owen, along with the other raptors come to the fallen beta's side.

"BLUE! WAKE UP!" Aurora shouts, but the raptor doesn't respond. Owen then begins to fist pumps into her chest and Aurora realizes he was doing CPR. "My god, Blue, please wake up," Aurora begs, but the raptor still doesn't wake up.

Aurora begins to cry as Owen continues to do CPR on Blue. "Come on Blue, I ain't quitting you," he urges the beta female. Lightning screeches as if pleading for Blue to wake up. "Listen, I need you to breathe air into her," Owen commands and Aurora nods.

She takes a deep breath and blows into Blue's mouth. Aurora takes another deep breath and blows, again. "C'mon Blue! Wake up girl!" Owen shouts and continues to pump into Blue's chest.

Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, Blue gives a shriek, and rolls around. "Easy girl, easy," Owen said, keeping her calm, but Blue stands up. She was wobbly, but she was okay.

 _'What happened?'_ she asks Lightning.

The alpha male does not reply, instead he nuzzles his head against her neck. _'We thought you died,'_ he chirps. Blue looks and notices Aurora, her face was tear-coated.

Blue strokes Aurora's cheek and Aurora hugs the beta female tight. "Don't scare me like that," she pleads and Blue purrs.

 _'I'm sorry, didn't even see it,'_ she replies.

Owen throws a few pebbles, but something was off, now there was no barrier. "Something's wrong," he said and that's when the raptors snarl and screech.

There was movement and the T. Rex appears. "Oh shit, that thing can camouflage," Aurora whispers to Owen.

All the raptors form a protective barrier around the two humans. Aurora holds Blue back as she was still weak on her feet. Owen holds up his riffle and takes careful aim at the T. Rex's mouth.

It snarls at them and then it turns around and goes away. _'Hey, where's it going?'_ Charlie asks.

 _'Don't know, but it's a coward,'_ Argo replies.

 _'Look at this,'_ Echo chirps and they notice blood on the ground.

"It's still bleeding from last night?" Aurora asks.

"Oh yeah, it's still is," Owen replies. "We should stay here for a while, wait until Blue is all better," he adds and Aurora nods. Blue settles down to the ground, her limbs were twitching, and Aurora gently strokes her.

 _'It feels like I was hit by a bolt of lightning,'_ Blue chirps and finally got control of her limbs.

"Hey look," Aurora said, pointing to a lightning shape scar on Blue's leg. "I guess that makes you Lightning's," she adds, but Blue groans.

"So this thing can camouflage and create an electrical barrier, just what is that?" Owen asks.

"I have no idea," Aurora answers and looks at the raptors, wondering if they knew the answer.

All of them reply the same answer, they had no idea what kind of creature this T. Rex was. "Neither one of the raptors know what it is, not even Ulyssa and her pack," Aurora replies.

Owen settles down to rest and Blue looks at him, then chirps at him. "Blue says thank you for saving her," Aurora translate for him.

"Yeah, I know," he replies and smiles. He then begins to think about the relationship Aurora and Blue were having, they were indeed inseparable.

* * *

 **From the author: Yes I know it's short, but I couldn't help but think about how personal Aurora's and Blue's relationship is, even when they have mates pursuing them. So they are still going strong. But the creature has some dastardly powers (so to speak).**

 **I was not sure how CPR works on an animal, so I did my best. Let's see how they will take down this rogue T. Rex! Stay tuned!  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Poison

**Chapter 14: Poison**

The group had resumed their trekking through the jungle, but there was no sign of the rogue T. Rex anywhere. "How could a creature like that just vanish?" Aurora asks Owen.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling that that thing is no dinosaur, like the Indominus Rex," he replies and wipes away some sweat on his forehead.

The raptors sniff the air, but they could not pick up the trail. _'I don't understand, its trail just stops to here,'_ Blue chirps to Aurora.

The sun began to go down and it will be dark soon. _'I'm really tired,'_ Charlie chirps, but her sisters insisted that they keep going.

"No, Charlie has a point, we should not keep on trekking in a state like this," Aurora said to the raptors. "We will rest here until morning," she adds, setting her sack down.

Owen drank some water and offers some to the raptors. Hooper wanted to bathe in it, "No, we need this for drinking," Owen said to the young male.

Then a huge leg of a dinosaur appeared before the raptors. They ate it rather greedily and Blue was the only one who offered some to Aurora and Owen.

"Uh, no thank you," Owen said, but Aurora takes it.

"We can roast it," she replies and Owen stares at her.

"I thought you were a vegetarian?" he asks and Aurora shows a guilty look.

"Well, I tried hard, but the diet was not working out, I need real protein," she replies and begins to set up a fire.

"Why not just imagine some meat that has not been in a raptor's mouth?" Owen asks, again.

"You have to try dinosaur meat," Aurora answers and get the fire going. She cuts up a chunk for Owen and he takes it.

"And just how do we roast this?" he asks and then Aurora shows her spear and stabs her chunk of meat. She places it over the fire and it sizzles and turns brown.

When it was done, she offers it to Owen. "It's hot," he said, but he takes anyway and blows on it. Aurora takes the other slab of meat and roasts it, too. Owen begins to eat the meat and he takes a mouthful of it.

"This is sweet, better than pig's meat, I think," Owen replies, talking with his mouth full.

"Owen, you're disgusting," Aurora said, referring to his bad eating matters. She begins to eat the meat she just roasted. The raptors begin to lick the blood off the bones of the dinosaur leg.

"How can you eat something that was in a raptor's mouth?" Owen asks.

"A raptor's mouth is actually clean," Aurora informs him and has Blue show him her white dentures. The beta female then uses her talon to pick at the meat stuck in her teeth.

"Still disgusting though," he said.

"No, humans are disgusting," Aurora replies, but Owen shakes his head.

A while later, the sun disappears and it was dark all around. "All of you get some sleep," Aurora commands all of the raptors and they curl up on the jungle floor.

"How's your leg?" Aurora asks Blue. They look over it, the scar was turning a pinkish-white.

 _'It looks like a lightning bolt,'_ Blue chirps and Aurora gently rubs her scarred leg. Lightning then comes over and cuddles beside Blue.

Aurora returns to Owen, who was checking his riffle, making sure there was ammunition. "Don't want to be unprepared," he said.

"Owen, did you say you were in the Navy?" Aurora asks and settles beside.

"Yes, I decided to leave for...well, personal reasons," Owen answers.

"But the battle came when that Indominus Rex came along," she replies.

"And I think it came here," he said and they curl up and went to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

It felt like hours went by, but Aurora was awakened by an unusual sense in the air. She looks at the group, Owen and the raptors were asleep. She looks around and notices something coming towards them, a fog bank.

Aurora goes to investigate it; the fog bank was thick, almost like a cloud. She reaches out to touch it and then, a stinging hit her hard. She screams in pain and shouts, "RUN! RUN!"

The raptors and Owen were awakened by Aurora's screams. "Run! The fog is poison!" she shouts and the raptors get to their feet. Ulyssa and Silva take Aurora and Owen onto their backs. They went into a sprint, but Blue was wobbly yet she went at top speed.

The fog, however was catching up to them, and then the raptors see another fog bank ahead of them. They screech in agony, including Aurora and Owen as the fog touches them and boils appear on their skin. They went in another direction, but the fog was close behind them.

After running for a full minute, they came up a steep embankment, but they had no choice and they tumble down the hill. The raptors and the two humans, covered in boils were withering on the ground in pain.

The fog came down the embankment and Aurora knew that this was the end. However, a strong wind came and blows the fog away. Aurora breathes a sigh of relief and looks at the group.

The raptors were on their sides, moaning in pain, and covered in boils. Aurora checks on Blue, who was panting hard, and Aurora notices a brook. She crawls towards it and touches the water.

Then, the pain and the boils subside. "Owen! The water!" she calls out and she goes in. All of the pain and sores disappear. "C'mon! The water helps!" she calls out, again, and one by one, the raptors crawl towards the brook.

Owen also crawls to the brook and he and the raptors bathe in the healing water. All of the pain subsides and the sores were washed away.

 _'Where's Hooper?'_ Viper chirps, noticing that his brother was not among them.

The raptors begin to chirp and call out for Hooper, but he was nowhere to be seen. Aurora knew what that meant and she goes up the embankment with Owen and some of the raptors following behind.

Not far from the brook, they found Hooper, motionless and covered in boils. "Oh no," Aurora whispers and Viper sees his brother's body.

 _'Hooper, wake up, stop playing games,'_ Viper chirps and strokes Hooper's head with his muzzle. Hooper does not respond, but Viper continues to stroke him. _'Hooper, you can't die, you just can't'_ Viper pleads.

Aurora checks on Hooper and then, notices a breeze of air coming out of Hooper's mouth and nose. "Oh my God, he's alive!" she exclaims. Wasting no time, Viper volunteers to carry his brother on his back, and Aurora and Owen Hooper on.

With steady steps, they return to the brook, and submerge Hooper in the water. He then screeches as the sores evaporate and Aurora pours water over his head. "That's it, relax," she said.

Hooper then stands to his feet and dries off. _'I'm so sorry, we thought you were behind us,'_ Viper chirps, but Hooper nudges his muzzle against his brother's side.

"Just what was that?" Owen asks about the fog.

"I don't know, but I do know that it didn't came from the T. Rex," Aurora replies and goes to check on the raptors.

 _'Aurora, I think a human is playing games with us,'_ Ulyssa chirps to her.

"A human?" Aurora asks.

 _'I think you are right, no T. Rex could release a poison like that. It's not a dinosaur at all,'_ Shadow replies and checks for more sores on her body.

"They think a human is behind all this?" Owen asks Aurora and she nods.

 _'But we killed them all, didn't we?'_ Delta asks and Viper comes to her side.

"Maybe we didn't," Aurora answers for Delta. "Let's grab an hour for rest, I have a feeling that we're getting close," she adds and the raptors lie down on the ground.

Blue, however, goes to her alpha's side and checks her over. _'You all right? My heart stopped when I heard you screaming,'_ she chirps and Aurora strokes her neck.

"I'm fine, try to get some sleep," Aurora commands the beta female and Blue settles down beside Lightning.

Aurora returns to Owen, who was checking his body for more sores. "Aurora, I have a hunch who is behind all this, but I just hope I am wrong," he said and she sits down beside him.

"Who?" she asks.

"A wack-job named Hoskins, he wanted to use to test Blue and her pack mates for military purposes, but he also ordered Dr. Henry Wu to create the Indominus Rex," Owen answers and Aurora's spine shot up.

"You didn't need to tell me that, I know who Hoskins is," she replies and Owen looks at her in confusion. "I visited Blue and the others in the form of a ghost and it was during the incident at Jurassic World," she explains and adds, "It was me who insisted that the raptors forgive you for my death and reconsider you as their alpha."

"Oh, that makes sense," Owen replies and then hugs her and kisses her. "I love you Aurora and I swear, if Hoskins is behind all this, I will kill him," he whispers and Aurora settles her head on his chest.

* * *

 **From the author: Shocker! Now we have a possible theory on who is behind everything, but will the group find Hoskins and put an end to his reign of terror? Find out later!  
**


	16. Chapter 15: Discovery

**Chapter 15: Discovery**

The group was awake and some of the raptors drink from the brook. Hooper had recovered as well as the others. Aurora and Owen double check on everything they have and were prepared to go and find the rogue T. Rex.

Aurora turns to call out the raptors when she sees something heading towards them. "Owen," she whispers and turns to see a whole group of Dilophosaurus.

The creatures were walking towards them as if they intended to attack them. Owen takes his rifle and aims at them. Aurora notices the raptors were still drinking from the brook, especially Blue.

"Blue," Aurora said to the beta female and she looks at her alpha. "Walk slowly towards us," Aurora commands and Blue turns to see a Dilophosaurus right in front of her.

It screeches at her and Blue slowly walks backwards toward her alpha and chirps to the others, _'Form a barrier around Aurora and Owen.'_ All of the raptors obey and form a circle around the two humans.

Suddenly, a Dilophosaurus springs into action, but Ulyssa grabs it with her jaws and kills it. That was a fatal mistake as the entire group of Dilophosaurus charge at them. Some of their frills came up and they begin to spit their venom. "Watch out! Avoid getting it in your eyes!" Aurora shouts and the raptors attack.

 _'Take out their frills!'_ Lightning orders his pack and he tears a frill off of one. The others follow his example and rip the frills off the Dilophosaurus. Owen shoots at them with his rifle, killing a few.

Aurora stabs one with her spear, but suddenly, another pushes her into the brook. She is submerged in the water and tries to avoid getting bitten or sprayed by the venomous creature.

Then, something pushes it off of Aurora and she emerges to take a gulp of air and sees Blue biting into the Dilophosaurus' throat. It dies quickly and Blue looks at Aurora.

Then, one of the Dilophosauruses shriek, catching the others' attention. The raptors hold their ground, ready to attack them. The creatures then scream and shriek and they turn around and went away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Owen asks.

"I have no idea," Aurora answers and checks the raptors to see if they got sprayed. Luckily, none of them were and they shake their bodies to get their blood running.

"Hey, you hear that?" Owen asks and they went silent. They hear what sounded like crashing waves.

 _'Is that the ocean?'_ Charlie asks.

 _'I never seen an ocean here in this afterlife,'_ Ulyssa replies and they gather themselves up and head on out.

They came upon a beach and they look around. _'We never came this far,'_ Silva chirps.

Then, Aurora commands, "Everyone, back here!" The raptors obey and return to the cover of the jungle. Aurora points to something further from their spot, lights and what appear to be men patrolling around tents.

 _'How could we have missed them?'_ Echo chirps.

 _'Some may have slipped away before we even realized it,'_ Blackjack replies, referring to the battle the dinosaurs fought in against the humans.

"Look," Owen whispers and points. The rogue T. Rex appears from another part of the jungle and goes to the camp. It settles down and it roars. Some humans appear by its side.

"What are they doing?" Aurora asks, but Owen silences her when he sees someone very familiar to him.

"Oh shit," he curses when he recognizes the man as Vic Hoskins.

"Is that Hoskins?" Aurora asks and he nods.

"He has made a creation for his own military purposes, the Indominus Rex was not good enough for him," Owen replies.

"I don't understand, why? He is dead," Aurora said.

"He is insane," Owen answers and they turn to watch the camp.

Then, a mist envelopes them and they begin to cough. One by one, the raptors, Aurora, and Owen pass out.

* * *

 **From the author: Oh crap! Not good! What's going to happen to the group?! Find out next time!  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Trapped

**Chapter 16: Trapped**

Aurora's senses begin to process, again, after what felt like hours of knocked out. She did remember the smoke, no, it was not smoke, it was more like knock out gas.

She moves her head and sees Owen, he was still out cold, but Aurora moves to his side. However, she realizes that she was chained to a wall.

"Owen!" she whispers to him and he begins to come around. He notices the chains on his wrist and looks at Aurora.

"What the hell is going on?" Owen asks, but Aurora does not know.

Then, they hear the agonizing screams of a creature, a Velociraptor, and Aurora recognizes them as belonging to Blue. She tries desperately to get free of the chains, but it was no use.

Then, the door to the cell opens and men with assault rifles enter. "Get up!" one orders Owen and they unchain them. They take them by the arms and move them out of the cell.

It was completely dark on the beach, with a few lit torches used as a light source. Both Aurora and Owen were pushed towards some place, but they were not sure.

The men stop and Aurora sees a horrific site; all of the raptors were chained to the ground, covered in blood and bruises, and one soldier kicks the top of Charlie's head.

"You son of a bitch!" Aurora shouts, breaking loose of her captors and charges at the soldier. She slams into him, knocking him off his feet, and begins to punch him mercilessly.

The other soldiers hold up their rifles, "Hold your fire!" someone shouts and Aurora stops beating the soldier.

"You never treat an animal like that!" she screams at him, his face was a bloody pulp. Then some of the other troops take her by the arms and pull her up.

She turns to see a man; he was a little overweight, with a gray goatee, and dark eyes with no hint of warmth. Immediately, Aurora felt hatred and anger course through her body.

"Well, well, well, Owen Grady. I never thought I find you here," Vic Hoskins said in a mocking tone. Owen tries to break free, but the troops hold him back.

Hoskins turns to face Aurora and walks up to her, "So, this is the famous Aurora," he said and eyes her with lust. Aurora then spits in his face.

"And you're that spiteful Hoskins," Aurora replies and he wipes his face. "What did you do to my raptors?" she demands and looks at her pack.

"Your raptors?" Hoskins asks and chuckles. "They are not yours young lady, they belong to the governments," he adds, but Aurora tries to hit him.

"News flash, you're not in the real world," Owen points out.

"Thank you for bringing that up. What I meant to say is that the raptors work for me," Hoskins replies and that made Aurora ever more angry. The raptors begin to growl, but they could not move.

"I know what you plan to do, have the rogue T. Rex wipe out every living being in this world, so you can find a battle to win. Here's the real deal, there is no other human here," Aurora said, angrily. Hoskins then begins to tisk.

"Actually, that is somewhat part of the plan. My real intention is to colonize this world, tame the dinosaurs, and then start a war for dominance," he replies.

"Hoskins, you're insane!" Owen shouts, but a soldier head-butts him with a rifle.

"You honestly think you can tame the dinosaurs here? They are not like the ones from Jurassic World. They're free from being owned by selfish people like you," Aurora said to Hoskins.

Suddenly, Hoskins grabs her by the hair and pulls her towards the raptors. He then pushes her to the ground, next to Blue. "From what Christian told me, you and this raptor are quite close," he said.

"More than close," Aurora replies and moves toward Blue. The poor raptor was in a horrible state, she had bleeding cuts, and bruises bloomed all around her body.

Blue moans in pain, _'It hurts real bad.'_ Aurora gently rubs the raptor's neck. She looks at the other raptors, they were also moaning in pain.

Aurora looks up at Hoskins, "I'll kill you," Aurora said and jumps to her feet and charges at Hoskins. "I'll kill you!" she screams, but soldiers grab her and pull her away.

"Take these two back to their cell," Hoskins orders and Aurora and Owen were forced away from the raptors.

"No! Blue!" Aurora screams and the beta female screeches, but it was more in agony. Both Aurora and Owen were pushed back into the cell and the door gets locked.

Aurora pounds her fists into the door, "Let me out!" she demands, but Owen forces her away from the door. She then breaks down in tears and Owen holds her tight. "What are they going to do to them?" she asks.

"I wish I can answer that, but I just don't have one," Owen replies and comforts her.

"They'll kill them, I know they will," Aurora cries, but Owen holds her tight.

"I'm not religious, but I will pray that some miracle will come," he said and rubs her back. He then bows his head and begins to pray.

The raptors could not speak as they were too weak, but Blue manages to chirp, _'Is everyone accounted for?'_ She wanted to know if all of the raptors were there.

All of them chirp in response, except for one. _'Hooper?'_ Viper chirps, but his brother does not reply.

 _'You think he got away?'_ Moriko asks, but the others were not sure.

 _'If he did, then I hope he will be wise enough to stay away from here,'_ Lightning replies and they succumb to fatigue and pain.

In the dense jungle, the young omega male Hooper looks at the lights of the camp. He was clever to slip away before the group was taken. He had heard his brother and the other raptors cry out in pain.

Hooper knew right away that he needed help to rescue them and wipe out the remaining human invaders. After thinking for a long time, Hooper turns around and heads deep into the jungle. He was going back to retrieve help, but it would take all night to make it back.

Hooper did not care, he was doing it to save his brother and the pack, and rescue Moriko, the one female raptor he did come to love.

 _'I just hope I am fast enough,'_ he chirps to himself and runs at lightning speed.

* * *

 **From the author: Go Hooper! Let's just hope he makes it in time! Stay tuned!  
**


	18. Chapter 17: Hooper's Plea

**Chapter 17: Hooper's Plea**

The young raptor spent the entire night running towards the sanctuary of the afterlife, the meadows. He was sure that some dinosaurs would be there for obvious reasons.

Exhausted and out of breath, Hooper shakes off the fatigue and goes to look for the T. Rexes or Spike the Spinosaurus. Any big carnivore would do in the raid against the humans and the rogue T. Rex.

 _'Please! I need help! Please, my brother needs help!'_ Hooper cries out to the different packs of dinosaurs. They just stare at the young raptor and return to eating.

Hooper looks up to see the sun rise and he knew that it would take all day to get back to the camp. He continues to plea with the dinosaurs, but they ignore him or scare him away.

 _'I'm not quitting!'_ Hooper chirps to himself. Then, by sheer luck, he comes across Scar the Titanoceratops. _'Scar! I need your help! Humans have taken my pack!'_ Hooper pleads.

Scar stares at him and snorts. _'Why don't you believe me?! I ran all night to get back here!'_ Hooper screams.

Then, something comes up behind the young raptor, it was a T. Rex. It was the same male T. Rex that chased Owen a few days before. He lowers his snout down to the raptor's level and takes a whiff of Hooper's smell.

 _'Please, I need everyone to help. They got the two good humans, Aurora and...Owen I think his name is,'_ Hooper chirps.

The T. Rex shoots his head up, Hooper realized that he said the 'magic word' or something. The T. Rex growls and Hooper tries his best to understand what he was saying, but the raptor replies, _'Aurora? The sweet Velociraptor girl.'_

Then, the T. Rex gives a deafening roar, and Hooper cringes, but he was not afraid. Somehow that got all of the dinosaurs' attention, including Scar. Then, Spike the Spinosaurus appears.

 _'Please, I need everyone, those evil humans have my brother,'_ Hooper pleads with Spike and the Spinosaurus looks at the T. Rex. They exchange growls and snorts.

The T. Rex and Spike then roar at the dinosaurs around them. They stand up to attention and Hooper realizes that all of them were waiting for him to lead the way.

He takes them through the dense jungle, with the T. Rex close behind him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the camp, Aurora and Owen were asleep until they hear the clinking of keys. The cell door then opens and a few soldiers enter.

"You," one of said, pointing to Aurora, "Hoskins wants to see you."

"And what if I refuse?" she asks. The soldiers did not reply, instead they take her by the arms and force her out of the cell.

Owen was ordered to stay and the door shuts. He walks around the room, frantic of what Hoskins would do to Aurora.

In a tent, Hoskins was looking over maps of the afterlife with other soldiers. Aurora was forced in and Hoskins orders the troops to leave.

"I wanted to talk, see what's going through your mind," Hoskins said and pulls out a whiskey bottle. He offers a glass, but Aurora refuses.

"From what Lewis told me, you have quite a relationship with the raptors, even after the serum expired," Hoskins said, taking a shot of the whiskey.

"I don't need a serum to keep the raptors in order, it's based on trust. I treat them with respect and they do the same with me," Aurora replies.

"So you're the mama hen," Hoskins said, "And what's with respect? Dinosaurs have no rights, they're extinct."

"Not here, they live and breathe. They are not subjected to your field tests, like you did to Blue and her sisters," Aurora replies and Hoskins begins to chuckle. "You think this is all funny?" she asks.

"Blue and her sisters? You mean those enormous lizards?" Hoskins asks in return. Aurora was angry at him and was to slap him when Hoskins pulls out a knife, her knife that she uses as her spear.

"This is a beautiful knife, where did you get it?" Hoskins asks, admiring the decorative feathers.

"I got it after your Indominus Rex was killed a second time," Aurora answers and Hoskins looks at her. "From what I learned from Owen, you paid Dr. Wu a royal sum to create a dinosaur for your own military use. Wu just could not refuse," she adds, "A dinosaur with more intelligence and more teeth."

"Damn right, the world is at war and I intend to-" "Wake up Hoskins!" Aurora shouts at him, "This is not the human world. There are no wars here. The only war we have is with you," she said.

Hoskins chuckles and looks at her knife, "I did say I wanted to colonize this world. With that, I can pick a fight with who I ever I want," he said and Aurora felt her heart pound with rage.

"Bastard, you will not live another day here. It's already over for you," she replies and then, Hoskins pushes her to the ground.

"I think you need some time alone with your thoughts. The afterlife is ours for the taking and I would like for you to help," Hoskins said, but Aurora already knew her answer.

"No," she replies.

Hoskins looks at her and then, a soldier comes in and chains her wrist to a pole. "Just in case you try to go for help. I will give you until sundown to reconsider your answer," he said and leaves the tent.

Aurora did not bother to think about her answer, she was going to refuse, no matter the threats. However, she did fear that Hoskins would kill Blue and the other raptors.

She lies down on the sand and thinks deeply about Blue and Owen. She then begins to pray that some miracle would come.

Outside of the cell, Hoskins looks in to see Owen prancing about. Hoskins then looks at the soldiers beside him. "At sundown, take him to the jungle and kill him," he orders and the troops nod.

A few hours later, it was mid-afternoon and the sun was edging closer to the horizon. In the jungle, Hooper and the entire troupe of dinosaurs stop and look at the human camp at the beach.

 _'I have a plan, I just hope it works,'_ Hooper chirps at the T. Rex and he growls in a reply. Hooper then has the dinosaurs backtrack and follow him.

* * *

 **From the author: Way to go Hooper! A big battle is coming up, but which side will win?! Find out next time!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	19. Chapter 18: End of Terror

**Chapter 18: End of Terror**

The sun was touching the horizon and Aurora could see the sky change from blue to a light yellow in the clouds. The sea was also a bright yellow and it glittered like jewels.

The chain caused an itch in her wrist and she tries her best to scratch it. The only thing she ever thought of was Blue and Owen. What will happen to them if she refused to give in?

Outside the cell, soldiers unlock the door and enter. Owen looks at them, wondering what was going on. Then they come up to him and force him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he demands, but the handcuffs click on.

They force him up and out of the cell, heading towards the jungle. Owen puts up a struggle, but the soldiers hold tight. "Let me go!" he shouts and Aurora hears him.

She looks through the tent's opening, but then Hoskins enters. "What are you doing to Owen?" she asks.

"Answer me this; did you reconsider your answer?" he replies, but Aurora shakes her head.

"Well then, you just sentenced Owen to death," Hoskins said and Aurora's face falls.

"What?!" she gasps.

"If you didn't reconsider your answer, Owen dies, followed by your precious raptors," Hoskins answers and Aurora tries to get to her feet, but the chain holds her down.

"You rat-face bastard!" she screams, but Hoskins ignores her and sits down. He then holds up a walkie-talkie.

"Edwards, hold off until further notice," Hoskins said and waits for a reply.

"Will do," Edwards replies and Hoskins looks at Aurora.

"I'm going to give you to the count of ten," he said, but Aurora felt her tongue swell in her mouth. "One...two...nine...ten," Hoskins said quickly.

"You cheated!" Aurora shouts and struggles to break free of her bonds.

"Oh well, Edwards," he said into the walkie-talkie, "Kill Mr. Grady."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Aurora screams and struggles even more, but it was no use.

Owen gives up on struggling with the soldiers and head deep into the jungle. He had heard Aurora's screams through the walkie-talkie and he knew Hoskins had tormented her in some way.

Then, someone puts a sack over Owen's head and his vision went black. He was pushed to the ground and he knew that his time was coming to an end.

Just then, a yelp was heard, followed by another, and then a third. It got quiet and Owen was confused, but then, he feels a mouth chomp on the sack and it is removed.

To Owen's surprise, a Pachycephalosaurus had removed the sack and he turns to see Hooper the young male raptor. Hooper then chomps on the chains and frees Owen.

"Hooper?" he asks and the raptor nods, "Thanks," he adds and pets his muzzle.

Just then, screams and shouts fell upon the camp and Owen turns to see a whole group of Pterodactylus doing an aerial assault on the troops.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hoskins shouts, but then steps out of his tent to see the attack. Aurora saw it too and a smile edges on her face. Hoskins then forcibly takes Aurora and unlocks her. She struggles, but Hoskins holds up her knife. "One word out of your mouth, you die," he warns and then pulls her out.

The raptors look at the spectacle, but they could not move. Suddenly, there was a downpour of water and they got drenched. _'What the heck?!'_ Delta exclaims and then, they felt their wounds being healed.

Then, one by one the chains holding them down were off of them. Scar the Titanoceratops had removed them with his mouth. The raptors get to their feet and shake off the water, but they were completely healed. They see that a whole group of Pterodactylus had spilled the water on them.

All of them thanked Scar, but he grunts and Hooper appears. _'Hooper!'_ Viper screeches and caresses his muzzle against his brother. _'I'll never call you stupid again!'_ Viper adds.

The raptors attack the camp, taking out the soldiers. The troops disintegrated after being killed. Owen joins in, taking his M16 and firing at any living human, but then something hits him. "Aurora!" he shouts and goes to look for her.

Blue had heard him and she joins in on the search. _'Aurora!'_ she screeches, but no answer.

Aurora hears her name calling and she shouts, "HELP!" Hoskins silences her by tugging on her hair and pulls her head back.

Owen and Blue hear Aurora and rush towards her voice. Hoskins takes Aurora's knife and was about to cut her throat when the two arrive. "Hoskins! Let her go!" Owen orders, holding up his rifle.

"Or what?" Hoskins asks and then, the rogue T. Rex appears. "Kill them," he orders and forces Aurora to her feet. "You will watch them die," he whispers.

The rogue T. Rex opens his mouth, but Owen opens fire. Blood spews out of the dinosaur's mouth and it wails in pain. "What the hell?!" Hoskins curses.

"Your war machine has some flaws," Aurora said with a chuckle, but Hoskins presses the tip of her knife into her neck.

The rogue T. Rex shakes its head and charges at Owen and Blue, but suddenly, it was pushed away from them. The male T. Rex had come to their aid. He roars at the rogue dinosaur and chomps his jaws.

Owen then holds up his rifle at Hoskins, but he uses Aurora as a shield. "I'm not quitting in my conquest! I'll get what I want!" Hoskins shouts and was about to shout some more when something attacks him from behind. Blue had sneaked away without Hoskins noticing and chomps her mighty jaws into the crazy man's neck.

Hoskins lets out one last horrific shriek before Blue twists his neck and then decapitates him. Blue holds Hoskins' head in her mouth before it and his body whither away like dust.

Aurora collects her knife and the three of them hurry to aid the T. Rex. Both him and the rogue T. Rex fight hard, drawing blood, but the rogue dinosaur had gotten the upper hand.

"Blue! Help him!" Aurora commands and Blue calls out to the three raptor packs. They jump on the rogue T. Rex, distracting it, and the male T. Rex pushes it towards the rocks.

The raptors realize something, but they continue to bite into the rogue T. Rex. The dinosaur tried its best to get them off, but they held on like ants while the male T. Rex pushes it further towards the edge.

Aurora and Owen watch as the raptors jump off the rogue dinosaur and the male T. Rex stops pushing it. "What are they doing?!" Aurora asks, but Owen holds her back.

The rogue T. Rex roars at the raptors and the male T. Rex, but suddenly a Mosasaurus jumps out of the water, grabs the rogue dinosaur in its mouth and drags it into the depths of the ocean.

The water then changes to black, indicating that the rogue T. Rex was dead. The male T. Rex looks at the raptors, but they chirps in thanks. He then turns and walks towards Aurora and Owen.

He stops and lowers his head to see Aurora. He blinks and gives a moan. Aurora holds up her hand and touches his cheek and he then begins to purr. Aurora then presses her body against his cheek.

"Thank you," she said and turns to face Owen. She gestures for him to come and thank the T. Rex. Owen walks over and holds out his hand. He then touches the T. Rex's cheek.

"Wow," he said and the T. Rex blinks.

"We should give him a name, he did save all of us," Aurora replies and Owen nods.

"I got one, how about Rex? He's big and fearless, like a Tyrannosaurus Rex," he answers and Aurora nods.

"Rex," she repeats the name and the dinosaur hoists his head up to the air. Rex then gives a roar and the other dinosaurs, including the raptors roar in reply.

It was a victory call and it could be heard for many miles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the real world, Claire's leg had healed well enough to get it out of the cast. Once it was off, Claire had trouble regaining some feeling in that leg, but she got the hang of it.

It had been weeks since the car accident, but Owen still had not regain consciousness. Claire goes to his room and stares at him. He still looked the same, but his cuts had healed on his face.

She takes his hand into hers and kisses it. "February is almost over, soon it will be spring," Claire said to him. Owen does not reply, but Claire could tell that he can hear her.

"Listen Owen, the US government is pressing hard on reopening the park, but they said it will take years. Dr. Wu is going to give a statement some time this week. I think he will say that the park should reopen, but I think it's for his finances," Claire whispers into his ear.

"I really don't want to go back to Jurassic World," she adds, "But if you wish to train on more raptors, then I will follow you."

Owen's face twitches and Claire gasps. "Someone! Get in here please!" she hollers down the hall and a nurse rushes in.

"What is it? What happened?" the nurse asks.

"Owen twitched! Does that mean he's waking up?!" Claire exclaims. The nurse checks Owen's pupils, but they did not dilate.

"No, it's just a reflex, he's not waking up," the nurse answers and goes back to work.

Claire felt like a fool, she had let herself believe that Owen would wake up, but it consumed every fiber of her being. She really had to let it all go and move on. Yet, she decided to hold on a little bit of belief.

Claire then leaves the hospital and goes back to the hotel room.

* * *

 **From the author: Yes! Hoskins is finally dead and the dinosaurs are once again victorious! But what will happen for Claire? The story continues! Stay tuned! Please leave reviews!  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Warnings

**Chapter 19: Warnings**

Aurora and Owen look down at the pool where it featured Claire talking to Owen. She had spoken of the reopening of Jurassic World sometime in the future.

"Dr. Wu is going to give a statement some time this week," Claire said and her image fades.

"We should do something," Aurora said to Owen.

"Like what?" he asks and the raptors chirp.

"We need to tell Wu that it is not a good idea to reopen the park," Aurora replies and Blue gently nudges her muzzle. Aurora looks at Ulyssa and asks, "Is there some way we can enter someone's dream?"

The big raptor looks at the pool and replies, _'Look into it and think hard of his features.'_

Owen steps in and looks into the pool, his reflection staring back. Then, his features began to change and then Dr. Henry Wu appears in the reflection.

They notice that he was checking on some vials and looking through a cooler. "Those I bet are the samples of the dinosaurs or whatever they are Hoskins urged him to make. Said they are their assets, like the Indominus Rex," Owen said.

Then, Dr. Wu sits at a desk and slumps his head down. "Bingo," Aurora said and turns to Ulyssa.

 _'Reach for him,'_ she chirps and Aurora and Owen puts their hands into the pool. They grab Wu and pull him or his sleeping conscious through the vortex.

"What is going on?" he asks, but then, he notices the Velociraptors. They growl and he scrambles away.

"Easy girls," Aurora orders and they calm down. Wu looks up to see Aurora and Owen.

"Mr. Grady? I thought you were in a coma?" he asks.

"I am," Owen answers and Wu looks up to Aurora.

"Who are you?" he asks, again, getting to his feet.

"Neither Dr. Lewis or Mr. Hoskins told you who I am? Or was?" Aurora asks in return, but Wu's silence was all Aurora needed to know. "I'm the girl who tamed the Velociraptors, Aurora," she answers and Blue comes to her side.

Wu stares at her with amazement and shock. "You? You're the one that Lewis tested the serum on?" he asks, but Blue growls at him.

"Tested does not cover the crimes Lewis and Hoskins did. Illegal experimentation is more like it," Owen replies.

"Tell us, what made you partner up with Lewis and Hoskins? Was the payment too good to be true? Or was it the pursuit of genetics?" Aurora asks Wu, but he doesn't answer.

"Do you have any idea how many people died at Jurassic Park and Jurassic World? I don't blame the animals for what they did, they were doing out of instinct," Aurora said to Wu and Blue moans. "Or they were forced to," she adds.

"Forced?" Wu asks and Blue snarls.

"Easy girl. The Indominus Rex, your creation? It forced Blue and her pack mates to attack Owen and the security team when they tracked that hybrid down," Aurora answers, but something hits her. "Or was it something Hoskins wanted for them to do?"

Owen and the raptors stare at her. _'What do you mean?'_ Blue asks her alpha.

"The field test Hoskins made you do? He was not testing you, he was testing the hybrid's intelligence and strength. He wanted you to die," Aurora answers and Owen's face falls.

"Holy shit," he said under his breath. The raptors growl and snarl at Dr. Wu and he showed fear in his face.

Aurora wanted to strangle Wu, but something inside her told her not to. "I don't know if I should let the raptors kill you or give you a chance to make things right," she said to Wu and looks to Owen, "What's that saying? You die in your sleep, you die for real?" she asks and he nods.

"Please!" Wu pleads, getting down to his knees, "I won't create another hybrid! I swear!"

Aurora forces him to his feet and replies, "You will do more. You see, or is this something you know? Dinosaurs that lived 65 million years ago were much different than the ones you created in your lab. I advice you to put an end to your pursuit in creating dinosaurs and hybrids.

"The dinosaurs you made for Jurassic Park and Jurassic World went through hell as spectacles for entertainment, but from what I learned from Ulyssa, she and her pack mates were subjected to cruelty," Aurora said and Wu lets out a gasp when he sees the big raptor. Ulyssa growls at him, displaying her teeth.

"You don't recognize her? She was your earlier creation for Jurassic Park," Aurora informs him and Wu's legs gave out. "Don't pass out on me!" she orders and he looks at her.

"What do you want me to do?" Wu asks.

"Tell the whole world that Jurassic World should not reopen and let the dinosaurs roam the island freely. John Hammond did so after Jurassic Park failed. If you say otherwise and continue your experiments, we will kill you," Aurora warns him in a threatening tone. "And one more thing, we advice you to dump all those hybrid samples. Do you swear? Swear it on your life," she adds.

Wu was silent for a minute. "Say it!" Owen yells at him.

"I swear," Wu answers and Aurora takes his palm and slits her knife against it, causing it to bleed.

"A little souvenir," she said and turns to Ulyssa.

"Oh, before I forget, I want to thank you," she said and Wu and Owen give confused looks. "For creating these raptors, without them I would be nothing. I would have no family or loved ones," she replies and whispers something into Ulyssa's ear.

The big raptor displays her teeth and Wu takes a step back towards the pool. Ulyssa then gives a scream, causing Wu to fall into the water.

In the real world, Wu jumps out of sleep, and pant heavily. He then notices his bleeding palm and he stares at it.

Aurora and Owen look down on him through the pool, they could tell that Wu was thinking. "What if he says it was all a dream?" Owen asks.

"I don't think so, he does look terrified," Aurora replies and Blue then gently nudges her muzzle against her alpha's head.

 _'Do you think we will kill him?'_ the beta female asks.

"Maybe, but I think he will do as we say," Aurora answers and scratches under the raptor's chin.

* * *

 **From the author: I had suspected that Dr. Wu had a dark secret, other than creating the hybrid. My fellow readers, the ending is drawing near!**


	21. Chapter 20: Awake

**Chapter 20: Awake**

"Here comes Shadow!" Owen shouts to the raptors. They were playing soccer just as Aurora promised him and he was enjoying every bit of it with fits of laughter.

Shadow steals the ball from Lightning, slipping it away with her muzzle, and then passes it to Moriko. The young female raptor pushes the ball to Blue who then delivers it to the goal.

"Score for the girls!" Aurora shouts and marks the tally. "Five against two," she adds. The male raptors snort in disgust, but Blue and Moriko lick the cheeks of Lightning and Hooper.

 _'Patience, you will get your chance,'_ Blue chirps to her new mate. Lightning then gently rubs his head against her. It had been a week since their victory over Hoskins and the dinosaurs were living in peace one again.

"Blue! Lightning! No making out on the field!" Aurora warns the two, "The same goes for you Moriko and Hooper!" she adds.

The game resumes and Blackjack steals the ball from Echo, who screeches out, _'Thief! Thief!'_ Echo's new mate ignores her and rolls the ball towards Viper, but then Delta pushes it away to Shadow.

 _'Cheat! Cheat!'_ Blackjack snorts and the male raptors go after Shadow. Then, Shadow passes the ball to Moriko, but then Lightning steals it, and sends it flying towards the goal.

Owen shouts, "Score for the boys!" Aurora tallies the score, the girls were the victors, but it was a good game.

"If the girls keep this up, they might qualify for the dinosaur companionship, unless there is one," Owen said to Aurora and she takes his bottle of beer. "Hey, get your own," he adds, but Aurora takes a sip.

She makes a face that shows disgust, "I guess I am not a fan of wheat beer," she said and gives back the bottle.

Owen was about to take a sip when he drops the bottle and he begins to groan in pain. He takes a handful of dirt and clenches his fist hard. "Owen, what's wrong?!" Aurora cries out and comes to his side.

He holds up his hands, they were becoming translucent, and Aurora shouts, "Ulyssa!" The big raptor comes over to them and looks at Owen.

"What's wrong with him?" Aurora asks.

 _'Nothing, he's waking up in the real world,'_ Ulyssa replies and Aurora looks at Owen.

"I am waking up," Owen said, he knew what Ulyssa said.

"I don't want you to go," Aurora cries and holds him.

"It'll be okay," Owen replies and kisses her, "I'm just taking a vacation from here," he adds.

"And how long will that last?" Aurora asks.

"Don't know, maybe years, depends of when I die," Owen said, but that made Aurora choke up in sobs. Owen's left hand disappears completely, but he cuddles Aurora with his right.

"It will be all right, you have your Velociraptor family, they will protect you until I get back," Owen said, his voice was becoming translucent.

"It's not that," Aurora replies, "What if you don't come back here? What if your soul goes some place else, like Heaven or Hell?" she asks.

"I doubt it, I know I will end up back here," Owen answers and his left arm vanishes, followed by his shoulder and his left leg. "Just be patient, I will come back," he said and then his right side begins to disappear.

"Owen, I want you to live your life to the fullest before you die. Live the way you want; become a husband to Claire, have kids, grow old and die in your bed. Live the way you want to be," Aurora said to him and he nods.

Aurora then kisses him, full on the lips, and they hold on until Owen vanishes completely. Blue comes to Aurora's side and the woman hugs the raptor's neck.

"He will come back, he will," Aurora said and the other raptors come to her side and gently caress their heads against her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The first thing Owen took note of was the white walls in the room and then the beeping of the heart monitor. Owen then begins to cry when he realized that he was back in the real world. "Aurora," he whispers.

A passing nurse notices him and calls for the doctors. They swarm into Owen's room, checking his vitals, and such.

In Claire's hotel room, the woman looks at a newspaper featuring the top story. It was about Dr. Wu's statement about reconsidering of not opening Jurassic World.

"The pursuit of genetics always has major consequences. It happened at Jurassic Park and it has happened to Jurassic World," Dr. Wu said in his statement, "Isla Nublar should be a wildlife reserve for the dinosaurs to roam and not be subjected to human entertainment," he adds.

Just then, Claire's cell phone rings, it was from the hospital. "Hello?" she answers. Someone on the other end said something and Claire's eyes widened. "I'm on my way!" she exclaims and decides to dress appropriately. She rushes out of her room and into an elevator.

She flags a taxi outside and it takes her to the hospital. Claire's heart was pounding hard when she arrived and she tells the driver to wait and she goes inside.

She was brought to the rehabilitation center where Owen was trying to regain movement in his legs. Claire begins to cry and Owen turns and notices her. "Claire," he said and she rushes into his embrace, but they fall to the floor.

They cry together, but Owen was crying mostly because he had left Aurora. He did feel sorry for leaving Claire and he holds her tight. "I'm here," he said and Claire kisses him.

The kiss was not the same as Aurora's and he continues to cry. "It's okay, you're awake," Claire said and holds him. Owen did not care about that, he wished he had not woken up, but now there was nothing to do but wait until he dies.

"Claire," he said, remembering what Aurora said to him, "Let's get married," he adds. Claire looks at him in surprise, but she didn't have to be told twice. She nods with a smile and they share a hug and a kiss.

* * *

 **From the author: Owen's awake! Just what does it mean for Aurora? Will Owen live a full life? We will see.  
**


	22. Chapter 21: Farewell for Now

**Chapter 21: Farewell for Now**

Owen was able to complete rehabilitation for his legs and he and Claire planned for their marriage. They had moved to a penthouse apartment in Milwaukee and the Mitchells visited from time to time.

Shortly after moving in, both Claire and Owen received some shocking news. An Internet article showed that the governments of the United States and Costa Rica decided to have the park reopened in 2018 or so.

"They are idiots," Owen said to himself.

"Yes, they are," a female voice replies and Owen jumps to his feet. Aurora had appeared out of nowhere, but her body was translucent, much like a ghost.

"Aurora, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I heard of 're-opening', but I wonder if the park will last another ten years," Aurora replies and looks around the penthouse. "Where's Claire?" she asks.

"Out buying a dress, insisted that it's not my job to pick," Owen answers and they both chuckle.

"What are you planning to do after you get married?" Aurora asks, again.

"If this re-opening is going to happen, I plan on returning to the park, overlook the animals' well-being," Owen replies and Aurora nods.

"Good, they need someone like you. What about Claire? Will they offer her job back?" Aurora asks.

"Not yet, but I suspect they will along with everyone else who worked there," Owen answers and Aurora walks up to him. "It's really weird to see you like this," he adds.

"I am really dead, but I just want to see how life is treating you after you woke up. I have to say it is, but what will you do for two years?" she asks.

"I plan on writing a book," Owen answers and she looks at him in surprise. "It will about Jurassic World; its beginning, the attractions, and I am going to include you," he adds.

"Really?" Aurora asks.

"I will tell the world about the life you had before you came to Jurassic World and of the time you were with the raptors. I am going to include your death," Owen said and Aurora nods.

"Good, that makes me feel much better," she replies, "But when you return to the island, are you planning to train more Velociraptors?" she asks.

"Don't know, if they plan on it then I will take it up," Owen answers and Aurora smiles. "I will treat them with respect as always," he adds.

"I know you will," Aurora replies. Owen wanted to touch Aurora's cheek, but he was not sure if his hand would go through her. Aurora notices and takes his hand into hers and lets him touch her. "I really miss you," she adds and they share a kiss.

"I miss you too," Owen said and his eyes fill with tears. Aurora comforts him and wipes away the tears.

"I will watch your wedding, I never seen a wedding, always wanted to," she replies.

"But I guess this is goodbye," Owen said, but Aurora shakes her head.

"Not just a goodbye, a see you later kind of thing. We will be together, we just have to wait," she said and he nods. Then, Aurora's hands begin to disappear. "My time is up, I have to leave. Owen, I will watch you and Claire from time to time, even your kids if you have any," she said and Owen kisses her.

"I know," he sniffs through his tears. Aurora calms him down, but her image begins to fade.

"What is that saying? Au revoir? See you later," Aurora speaks her final words to Owen and she vanishes completely.

Owen sits down at a chair and begins to cry, the tears coming down his face non-stop. After a few minutes, he regains himself and then opens up his new laptop, opening up Word Document. He decided to take this book thing seriously, he wanted to tell the world about Aurora and what she went through.

"Owen?" Claire's voice echoes through the apartment. She locates him at the desk and he looks at her, his face red from crying. "Owen, what's wrong?" Claire asks.

He decides to stop typing and holds out his hand. "Claire, there's something I need to tell you," Owen said and they sit down on the couch.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire's face showed bewilderment. Owen had told her about Aurora, the young woman he had rescued on Isla Nublar. Claire had never met Aurora, but she had heard stories about the girl who tamed the Velociraptors.

"Claire, I cared deeply about Aurora, but I made a promise to her that I would live my life to the fullest. In fact, we both should. If you don't want this marriage to fall through, I will understand. Life is about choices," Owen explains to her.

Claire looks at him and was at a loss for words, but she takes his hands into hers. She then finds her voice, "I want to be with you Owen. I am grateful for what you told me," she said and adds, "I just wish I got to know Aurora."

Owen kisses her and they hug tight and begin to cry.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was both Claire's and Owen's request to marry at a beach. Months later, in June they got married at Crescent Beach in Algoma. Lake Michigan glimmered with the sunshine and there were little clouds in the sky.

The Mitchells as well as Owen's parents were among the invited guests. While the ceremony was commencing, Owen saw Aurora's image as well as Blue, Echo, Delta, and Charlie a little further away.

He gives them a wink without anyone noticing and Aurora waves at him. The five ghosts watch the ceremony and no one seemed to notice them at all, only Owen could see them.

After the ceremony, Aurora gives a wave goodbye to Owen and she and the raptors disappear. "Is everything okay Owen?" Claire asks and looks in his direction.

"Yes, yes everything is fine," Owen answers and they share a kiss.

In the afterlife, Aurora smiles and says to Blue, "We should have a wedding for you and Lightning."

Blue snorts, _'Dinosaurs don't have weddings. It's a human thing.'_

"Oh really?" Aurora asks and the beta female chuckles.

* * *

 **From the author: I know it feels rushed, but I am not that good in describing weddings. As for the 're-opening' of Jurassic World, I really have no idea what the plans are for the sequel, and I suspect many don't either. Well, guess we have to wait for 2018 to roll around.  
**

 **There will be an epilogue, I just can't figure out how to end it! Stay tuned!**


	23. Epilogue: Peace

**Epilogue: Peace**

Lightning gently nudges at one of the eggs in the nest. He and Blue were going to be proud parents of eight baby Velociraptors.

Blue's sisters had already had their younglings, but Blue was a bit behind. _'It does not matter, you're still the beta,'_ Lightning chirps.

Then, the younglings begin to nibble at Aurora and she falls to the ground in a fit of laughter. "Stop it! That tickles!" she exclaims, but they continue to nibble their little teeth.

 _'Knock it off!'_ Echo and Delta order their younglings and they stop. Charlie's younglings, however, continue to chew on Aurora's clothes.

"Charlie! Your kids are tearing up my clothes!" Aurora exclaims, but Charlie chuckles. Argo disciplines the younglings and they frown. There were to be twenty younglings in total; Blue had the most eggs, while Charlie and Delta had three and Echo had six.

 _'Looks like all of you will have your work cut out,'_ Ulyssa chirps as she and her pack came over to visit. Hooper and Moriko were the only ones without eggs as they decided to wait.

Then, they heard a cracking noise. "Blue look! Someone wants to meet you!" Aurora exclaims, pointing to one of the eggs.

Aurora helps the baby by taking away the shell and the baby Velociraptor looks up at Lightning and Blue and screeches. Blue licks off the blood and gets her baby warm.

The baby looks up at Aurora, "Hey little guy," she said and checks over the gender, "My mistake, it's a girl," she adds, "She does look like you Blue."

It was true, the baby had blue colored streaks going down her neck and stomach. "What do you want to name her?" Aurora asks Blue. The new mother raptor sniffs at the baby, who was screeching, and showing her little teeth.

 _'What do you think?'_ Blue asks.

"I think Bluebell will suit her," Aurora answers and Blue gently nudges her alpha's cheek.

 _'I like that,'_ she answers and then, all of the raptors begin to screech and call out, even the little ones join in.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **60 years later**

It did not feel like 60 years to Aurora. She and the Velociraptors had never aged a day since their arrival in the afterlife, except for the younglings who grew up to be like their parents.

The afterlife for dinosaurs flourished with no invaders, but there were some dangers.

Aurora had watched over Owen, Claire, and their children through the years. Jurassic World had reopened, despite protests of having it shut down and turn it into a wildlife preserve.

Owen and Claire returned to their positions at the park, with their children. Owen became a Velociraptor trainer and Claire overlooked the park's safety. She made sure that no one was experimenting with genetics, especially Dr. Wu.

Owen's book about Aurora had made it to the top and many people wanted to know more about the woman who tamed the Velociraptors. The book drew more protesters to Isla Nublar, demanding that the dinosaurs not be subjected to cruelty. San Jose also had a crackdown on brothels and thousands of children were rescued, especially from abusive parents.

Aurora's grave sort of became an attraction as millions of people left flowers and candles. As for the lynch mob who killed Aurora's parents, the Costa Rican government decided to pardon them and they didn't have to serve jail time. The government even stated that if Esteban and Joana Moreno were to face justice, they would be put to death.

Aurora had never felt more relief in her life before. Justice was finally being served for her in the human world.

On this day, 60 years later, Ulyssa had informed Aurora that Owen had died of old age and his spirit was coming. "When is he coming?!" Aurora exclaims.

 _'I say today, that is if he can find his way here,'_ Ulyssa answers.

Aurora decided to wait by the cave where she and her pack first entered. It was getting close to sunset and Owen had not shown up.

Aurora thought it was too good to be true and decided to leave. _'Aurora, look!'_ Bluebell shrieks and she turns around.

She then sees him, Owen, he had finally arrived. Aurora runs up to him and he hoists her up into the air. They fall to the ground, laughing, crying, and kissing. Owen holds Aurora tight, he did not want to let her go.

"Owen, you're squeezing too hard," Aurora said, but he ignored her.

"I don't want to let go of you, not this time," Owen replies and Aurora cries into his neck.

The raptors came and look at them. Owen was surprised to see them and he loosens up his grip on Aurora. "Whoa, you got busy," he laughs, noticing the new raptors.

"I told you that we would see each other again," Aurora replies and they share a kiss.

The Velociraptors then do their call and all of the other dinosaurs join in the melody. Even Aurora and Owen join with hoots and shouts. Throughout the afterlife, the roars and screeches were heard everywhere.

At long last, Aurora was reunited with Owen and they look to spending their time together in the afterlife.

* * *

 **From the author: *Plays JP's theme* As with all great stories, they must come to an end.  
**

 **Unfortunately, I have nothing else to make for a sequel. No new perils or any threat can be thought of. I have decided to close up shop for Jurassic World, but I will take requests involving my OC and the raptors.**

 **I want to personally thank my readers for believing in me. Love ya!**


End file.
